Cafetería Midori
by nyanko1827
Summary: UA. Kyoya Hibari, un adolescente de 14 años y prefecto del Comité Disciplinario de Nami-chuu, ahora trabaja a tiempo parcial. Conociendo a un castaño que sin saber el por qué le revoluciona las hormonas. .:2718:.
1. Padres irresponsables y Trabajo a tiempo

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **UA. Kyoya Hibari, un adolescente de 14 años y prefecto del Comité Disciplinario de Nami-chuu, ahora trabaja a tiempo parcial. Conociendo a un castaño que sin saber el por qué le revoluciona las hormonas.

**Pareja: **2718 con toques de 27All, D18, 6918, 2795 y ¿?95.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Rated: **T pero no estoy muy segura de que deba dejarlo así…

**Advertencias: **Pido perdón si Kyoya me ha quedado OoC, pero es muy difícil ser él O3O, también lo pido por Tsuna y cualquier otro personaje que salga. También por mi mal intento a humor.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos Cualquier personaje/Kyoya y/o los pensamientos de su subconsciente»

—Habla Personaje—

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

**N/A: **He aquí la misteriosa cafetería que sale en algunos de mis fics xD Haciendo esto mientras intento recuperar mi inspi *suspiro* espero recuperarla pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafetería Midori.<strong>

**Capítulo I: Padres irresponsables y Trabajo a tiempo parcial.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya Hibari, un adolescente de 14 años y prefecto del Comité Disciplinario, está teniendo un gran, GRAN, problema.<p>

Sus padres se han ido de Japón hacia Rusia para poder relajarse en las vacaciones que a su padre le habían dado.

En si el problema no es tan grande, para él mejor porque así en su casa no serán tantos durante unos meses. Pero el problema viene a que sus padres han decidido que como ya es mayor, puede apañárselas con los gastos de la casa.

Y ese es el problema.

No le han dejado ni un yen.

Ha de buscarse un trabajo a tiempo parcial –obligándose a dejar a un lado, hasta cierto punto, su trabajo de disciplinar a la gente– donde gane lo suficiente como para poder cubrir todos sus gastos.

Si pudiese mordería a sus pares hasta la muerte, pero no puede hacerlo porque ya se han asegurado de irse antes de que él se diese cuenta que no tiene dinero, eso sí, habiéndole dejado una nota que decía:

_Querido hijo,_

_Nos vamos de vacaciones a Moscú durante seis meses, ¿has visto que amable es el jefe de papá? Bueno, tienes comida para al menos pasar una semana y el dinero suficiente para pasar la misma semana, para todo lo demás deberás buscarte un trabajo y así ocuparte de los gastos de la casa. _

_Mamá está tan contenta, mi hijo ya se está haciendo mayor~_

_Volveremos en seis meses, pórtate bien y acuérdate de ser amable con tú jefe o jefa._

_Con amor y muchos besos,_

_Te quieren papá y mamá. _

«Malditos herbívoros. ¿Y ellos se hacen llamar mis padres?», pensó asqueado mientras arrugaba la nota y se concentraba en pasar las hojas donde habían ofertas de trabajo.

No había ninguna oferta que le llamase la atención, en cualquiera de ellas debía juntarse con herbívoros entrando en una multitud y eso era inaceptable. El sólo pensar que él sería parte de esa multitud hacia que su piel se erizase y le empezara a salir por todo el cuerpo unos asquerosos e indeseables sarpullidos. Sin duda les tenía mucha aversión… que digo aversión, les tenía alergia a las multitudes.

Pero ahora ese no era el problema.

El problema era que ninguna de las ofertas de trabajo le atraía, y encima ninguna le proporcionaba el dinero suficiente para cubrir todos sus gastos.

¿Solución?

Debería mudarse. Buscar algo más rentable y dejar que su hogar se pudriese y llenase de moho durante seis meses. Esos malditos herbívoros le estaban dando el doble de trabajo y eso era imperdonable. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle todo esto?

Con un suspiro de frustración, Hibari cogió los folletos donde habían fotografías de apartamentos en venta –porque el no se iría de alquiler ni aunque le amenazasen con matarlo–. Normalmente irse de alquiler sale más barato que el compararte una casa y/o apartamento, pero eso de tener a un herbívoro comiéndote la oreja con que no te atrases con el alquiler… pues como que dicho herbívoro no viviría para recordárselo dos veces.

_¡OFERTA! _

Kyoya se quedó viendo la oferta, en si estaba bien. El lugar estaba bastante apartado del núcleo civil, por esa razón era barato, tenía dos habitaciones –y él con una ya tenía suficiente–, con baño y cocina. Era perfecto.

—Si pusiera la casa en alquiler sacaría algo de dinero, y junto a lo que gane trabajando podría sacar aún más dinero…—murmuró para si mismo.

Kyoya se quedó mirando los folletos de ofertas de trabajo y de viviendas, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número indicado.

Estuvo media hora para concordar los días que trabajaría, el salario que ganaría y cuando debía empezar. Podría haber amenazado a-su-ahora-jefa para terminarlo todo antes pero… se estaba metiendo en el mundo laboral y la mujer ya le hizo el favor de no tener que verle en persona, además, que su madre una vez le dijo—: No siempre conseguirás las cosas con una amenaza, hijo —y siguiendo eso, no amenazó a-su-ahora-jefa.

—_|—_

_~Cafetería Midori~_

Kyoya se quedó observando el cartel, era simple, un trozo de madera con el nombre de la cafetería gravado, la verdad, se esperaba otra cosa más llamativa. Pero a él ya le era perfecto que no fuese llamativo, entró y se quedó viendo la estancia. Parecía perfecta para alguien como él, un lugar tranquilo, con música ambiental, construida de madera y todo distribuido como antaño.

Con tranquilidad, Hibari se dirigió hacia la cocina donde le habían dicho que la dueña del lugar se encontraba. Al entrar en al cocina se encontró con una mujer entrada en años que estaba cocinado.

—¿Midori-san?—Preguntó Kyoya para asegurarse.

La mujer al escuchar su nombre se volteó y se encontró con un joven de unos quince años.

—Debes de ser Kyoya Hibari-kun.

Hibari asintió como respuesta.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Pues para empezar, toma —Midori sacó de uno de los gabinetes un paquete y se lo entregó—. Este es el uniforme que deberás llevar, ve hacia esa sala y cámbiate —Midori le señaló una puerta cerca del gran frigorífico.

Kyoya volvió a asentir como respuesta y aceptando el paquete se fue a cambiarse de ropa. No tardó más de cinco minutos en cambiarse, en si el uniforme de trabajo era como su gakuran pero con el estilo de un esmoquin junto a un delantal blanco de cintura.

Cuando salió de la sala y Midori le vio, levantó el pulgar dándole así el visto bueno y llamó a una de sus trabajadoras, que se presentó como Haru Miura, para que se encargara de hacerle de guía durante el primer día.

Todo iba bien, al cuarto de hora pudo deshacerse de la hiperactiva Haru y hacer su trabajo sin supervisión. Pero cuando la manija pequeña de la aguja del reloj empezaba a acercarse al número doce y la grande ya estaba en el seis, todos los empleados empezaban a ponerse más inquietos.

Kyoya se extrañó por la actitud de sus _compañeros _de trabajo.

—Mi mejor cliente está a punto de llegar.

Hibari miró a la mujer que se lo había dicho y se encontró con la dueña de la cafetería.

—Haru-chan, ocúpate de la cocina voy a ir a recibir a Sawada-san.

—¡Hahi! ¡Haru quiere ver a Tsuna-san!

—Vamos, vamos, ya le verás luego.

—Vale…

Kyoya no lo entendía, ¿cómo alguien podía montar tal revuelo sin estar presente?

Pero esa pregunta le fue contestada cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió mostrando a un hombre de unos 25 años, de cabello castaño y alborotado, de orbes cobrizas y vestido con un traje que denotaba su alto estatus, junto a todo eso, una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro.

En ese momento algo dentro de él se movió y un calor que no sabía de donde provenía se instaló en sus mejillas tornándolas de un ligero tono rojizo, asombrándose a él mismo por haberse sonrojado.

Pero el sonrojo se le fue cuando dos hombres de la misma edad que el primero entraron junto a él, uno de cabellos plateados y con un pronunciado ceño fruncido; y el otro de cabellos cortos y de color negro junto a una sonrisa despreocupada que ya empezaba a molestarle.

—Sawada-san, bienvenido —Midori se acercó al hombre de cabellos castaños—. Ya tiene la habitación lista.

—Gracias Midori-san. Tan atenta como siempre.

—Jojo, ya sabe que me gusta tener contento a mis mejores clientes.

—Tsk, lógico. Juudaime siempre se merece lo mejor, aunque este lugar no aparente poder darlo.

—Hayato…—el castaño dijo el nombre con tono de reprimenda.

—Maa, maa, vamos a clamarnos y a ir a nuestra sala, ¿si?—El otro acompañante del castaño intentó calmar al de ojos verde mar.

—Por aquí por favor —Midori les guió hacia una de las salas en la parte posterior de la cafetería sin haberse sentido ofendida.

—Lo siento Midori-san —eso fue lo último que los empleados escucharon del castaño.

Kyoya no podía apartar su mirada de la parte posterior de ese hombre, incluso cuando ya no se le veía, seguía mirando en la dirección donde había desaparecido.

—Atractivo, ¿verdad?—Le preguntó una molesta voz.

—Haru Miura, no te metas en asuntos ajenos.

—¡Hahi! ¡Que antipático! Haru sólo señalaba lo obvio.

—Hn —Hibari se dio la vuelta para irse a atender a un cliente pero la voz de Haru le hizo detenerse.

—Lo mejor de Tsuna-san es cuando viene solo.

Hibari volteó a verla sin entender el comentario, y Haru sólo sonrió con picardía.

—Ya lo verás mañana~

Y dicho eso, Haru se fue a atender a un cliente, dejando a Kyoya confundido y curioso por saber que había querido decir con eso.

…

La jornada ya estaba terminando y ese castaño acababa de salir de la sala para pagar la cuenta e irse, cuando ya estaba junto a la puerta, Kyoya no soportó ver el como Haru coqueteaba con él tan descaradamente –¿por qué no soportaba verlo? A eso aún no le tenía respuesta– y decidió interferir.

—Haru Miura, Midori-san te ha mandado otras dos mesas.

«Mentira», dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero la ignoró.

—¿Cuáles son?

—La mesa A y C.

«Esas son las tuyas», volvió a decir esa molesta voz dentro de su cabeza.

—Bueno, que se le va hacer. Tsuna-san, nos vemos mañana.

—Por supuesto Haru-chan.

Haru le dio un adiós con la mano y se fue a atender las dos mesas dichas por el pelinegro.

—Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?—La voz del castaño hizo que Kyoya saliera de sus pensamientos y asintiera con la cabeza—. Ya veo, pues espero verte otro día —se despidió, pero antes de que pudiese irse junto a los otros dos, la mano de Kyoya actuó por si sola y se agarró en la chaqueta de Tsuna.

—Mañana —murmuró.

El castaño le miró extrañado—. ¿Perdón?

—Nos vemos mañana —repitió molesto.

—Oh, pero mañana iba a ver a Haru-chan.

—Mañana —volvió a insistir tornando su voz más oscura, dejando al castaño perplejo.

—¿Seguro que sabes el por qué mañana veré a Haru-chan?

No sabía que responder a eso, lo cierto es que no sabía nada. No tenía ni idea de nada sobre esa cafetería, había empezado hoy a trabajar y ya se encontraba actuando como un herbívoro, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía interferir para que no se viesen, por eso tanto empeño.

—Sí —afirmó si un ápice de duda.

Tsuna frunció el ceño sin saber si aceptar verle mañana o no.

—Está bien, hablaré con Haru-chan para que mañana pueda verte a ti y no a ella —cedió con un suspiro.

Kyoya sonrió victorioso ante la afirmativa.

—¿Ahora puedo irme?—Le preguntó mientras miraba la mano que seguía aferrada a su chaqueta.

Kyoya se soltó y con la cabeza bien alta y como si la conversación no hubiese ocurrido, se fue a atender a un nuevo cliente que había entrado.

Tsuna le vio irse y cuando Kyoya estuvo atendiendo a una mesa, se fue a hablar con Haru. No le gustaba decepcionar a la chica, era muy entregada a su trabajo y en complacerle, por eso se disculpó prometiéndole que ya se verían pasado mañana.

Haru le dio una sonrisa forzada e iba a intentar convencerle para que pudiesen verse mañana pero Hayato les interrumpió.

—Juudaime, ¿nos vamos?

Tsuna miró a su amigo peliplateado y asintió con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—Por supuesto —le dijo después de despedirse de Haru y empezar a andar entre las calles.

Sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo siendo el más alto de los tres quien hablara.

—Has encontrado a alguien que te parece interesante, ¿verdad Tsuna?

Tsuna soltó una sonrisa apagada y mirando directamente a los ojos de sus amigos les dijo—: Sí, Takeshi. He encontrado a alguien interesante, me pregunto como va a reaccionar mañana.

—Juudaime… se le está pegando parte de la personalidad de Reborn-san —murmuró el peliplateado siendo corroborado por Takeshi.

—¿Eso crees, Hayato?—Sus dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza—. ¡Que horror! ¡No quiero parecerme a él!

«Pues vas por mal camino», pensaron los dos amigos de Tsuna mientras una gran gota de sudor bajaba por sus cabezas mientras veían las payasadas que hacía su amigo mientras murmuraba incoherencias sobre no parecerse a ese sádico diablo en forma de humano.

…

Kyoya estaba recogiendo los utensilios dejados por los clientes y ayudando a ordenarlo todo para empezar a cerrar la cafetería cuando Haru apareció delante de él cerrándole el paso.

—¡Vas a arrepentirte de haberle pedido eso a Tsuna-san!

Kyoya la miró con indiferencia y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

—¡No sabes nada de la cafetería! ¡¿Por qué le has pedido eso a Tsuna-san?

Kyoya seguía sin contestarle y con su mirada de indiferencia.

Haru le cogió por la manga de la chaqueta y haciendo que se volteara a verla—. Mañana vas a desear no haberle pedido que te vea.

A Kyoya eso le sonó a amenaza y con una sádica sonrisa, sacó una de sus tonfas posándola debajo de la garganta de Haru—. Será mejor que te guardes esos celos, herbívora. Si prefiere verme a mí, tú esperas sentada hasta que decida verte a ti.

—No… tienes… ni… idea… de nada…—le dijo entrecortadamente, sintiendo como Kyoya iba apretando más la tonfa en su cuello.

—Kyoya-kun, en mí cafetería no se permiten armas —Midori apareció al escuchar el escándalo montado por la pelicastaña—. Hazme el favor de no traerla mañana.

Kyoya bufó molesto pero decidió acatar la orden dada por Midori. «Si no necesitase el dinero…», pensó molesto mientras guardaba la tonfa.

—Bien, ahora hacedme el favor de decirme qué sucede.

—Hibari-san le ha pedido a Tsuna-san que le vea mañana.

Midori abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y miró a su nuevo empelado—. ¿Es eso cierto?—Le preguntó por si había escuchado mal.

Kyoya asintió con la cabeza sin entender que mal había en haber pedido aquello.

Con un suspiro Midori le dijo—. ¿Estás seguro de querer verle mañana?

Kyoya volvió a asentir con la cabeza, estaba empezando a molestarse. ¿A qué se debía tanto alboroto por verle mañana? Ni que eso fuera a destruir el mundo.

Midori suspiró—. Está bien, si en cualquier momento quieres irte puedes. Nada ni nadie te obliga a verle.

Hibari rodó los ojos y haciéndose paso se dirigió a la cocina para dejar los utensilios sucios. Tanto Haru como Midori se miraron durante unos instantes y luego suspiraron, sin duda mañana sería un día muy largo para ellas.

…

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y la cafetería acababa de cerrar, Kyoya empezó a hacer su camino hacia su casa mientras pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de esas dos. No entendía el porque estaban tan preocupadas, el castaño sólo iría a verle, ¿no? ¿Qué mal había en eso?

—_|—_

Las cinco de la tarde, hora en que llegaba a la cafetería, iba al vestuario a cambiarse y empezaba a tomar pedidos y a servir mesas. Pero a diferencia de ayer, hoy su cuerpo estaba más inquieto. Quedaba una hora justa para que pudiese verle y al parecer su cuerpo lo notaba, porque cada vez que la manija pequeña se iba acercando más al doce, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

Era la primera vez que le sucedía, su cuerpo nunca había reaccionado de esa forma, ni cuando encontró a alguien digno de ser su oponente. Su cuerpo nunca se impacientaba, ni esperaba ver a su oponente. Eso más bien lo hacía su mente, su instinto de supervivencia, sus ansias de luchar contra alguien más fuerte que él y derrotarle, pero nunca su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, quedaba un cuarto para las seis y al parecer todos los empleados estaban igual de nerviosos que él. Vio que dos empleados empezaron a hablar y decidió agudizar el oído para ver que decían.

—¿Quién crees que será su acompañante?

—Será mejor que nos olvidemos de que podremos ser uno de nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Ayer escuché de la jefa y Miura-san que ha elegido al nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?

—Baja la voz y no grites.

—¿Pero el nuevo sabe qué…?

—Ni idea, pero hoy y mañana será mejor que nos olvidemos de que podríamos ser elegidos.

—¿Mañana tampoco?

—No, mañana será el turno de Miura-san.

—Y pasado vendrá con…

Kyoya decidió que ya no quería oír más, sino se volvería igual de herbívoro que esos dos. Volvió a mirar el reloj y ahora sólo quedaban diez minutos, al dirigirse hacia la cocina se fijo con que Haru estaba atendiendo a otros clientes pero su sonrisa estaba sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

Sonrió ante eso, le encantaba el poder salirse con la suya y que nada se le negara. Y sin duda, esto era una clara victoria. Una victoria que saborearía durante toda la tarde que estuviese con el cliente...

…eso había sonado muy mal.

—Kyoya-kun —Hibari al escuchar su nombre se volteó para ver a la dueña de la cafetería—. Ven, has de prepararte.

«¿Prepararme?», pensó extrañando.

—Vamos Kyoya-kun, sólo nos quedan cinco minutos para que Sawada-san llegue. Y este uniforme no es el adecuado.

Kyoya no entendía nada, ¿se debía preparar para verle? ¿Desde cuando su uniforme de trabajo no era el adecuado para ver a un cliente? Esas y muchas preguntas más surcaban por la mente de Hibari, pero las prisas de la mujer hizo que las desechara y fuera a cambiarse…

…mala elección.

No debería haber aceptado la ropa que su _jefa _le había entregado. Midori le estaba entregando un uniforme de criada, con sus volantes y parafernalias junto a unas orejas de gato y cola, la dueña de la cafetería había hecho un puchero cuando Kyoya se había negado a ponerse eso y ella con un suspiro le dejó escoger lo que quisiera. Al final, después de rebuscar entre toda la ropa, había encontrado el traje perfecto: un yukata azul oscuro junto a un obi negro.

—¡Ah! Entre unas cosas y otras se nos ha hecho tarde —se quejó Midori al observar el reloj, ya eran las seis pasadas por diez minutos—. Vamos, vamos, Sawada-san debe estar esperándote.

Midori llevó a rastras a Kyoya hasta que los dos llegaron a la sala privada del castaño—. Bien, toda la tarde estarás con él. Cualquier pedido que te haga lo realizas… siempre y cuando lo creas correcto —dicho esto, Midori desapareció dejándole delante de las puertas correderas.

«¿Siempre que crea correcto el qué?», se preguntó mientras observaba las puertas.

Esto empezaba a parecerle extraño, ¿para qué tanto secretismo? Bueno, no es como si él hubiese preguntado.

Kyoya acercó su mano hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, haciéndose notar y entrando bien derecho cerrando la puerta tras de si. Cuando posó los ojos sobre el castaño ese calorcito, que ayer dedujo como un sonrojo, volvió a pintarse en sus mejillas.

Tsuna estaba sentado en el suelo agarrando una botella de sake en una mano y en la otra el vaso. La chaqueta no la llevaba puesta del mismo modo que la corbata, las dos prendas estaban tiradas por el suelo, la camisa la tenía desgarbada y con los primeros botones desabrochados.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Tsuna volteó su rostro y sonrió al ver a Hibari vestido con un yukata.

—El yukata te queda bien —le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

En ese momento, a Hibari le pareció que esa sonrisa no encajaba nada y menos en las circunstancias que parecían estar. Poco a poco las piezas iban encajándose en su cabeza, pero quería desechar esa idea. Era imposible que esto fuera…

—¿Te gusta el olor? Midori-san siempre elige las mejores esencias —Tsuna posó sus ojos sobre el vaso lleno de sake—. Puedes sentarte si quieres, no muerdo —le dijo soltando una ligera risa—. Dime, ¿es tú primera vez?—Le preguntó una vez Kyoya estuvo sentado a su lado—. Quiero decir, ¿eres virgen?—Se explicó mejor al ver la cara en blanco de Kyoya.

…una casa del placer.

Se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que contestar a eso. Es decir, se debatía entre decirle la verdad o soltarle un buen sopapo por entrometido… oh, es cierto, la dueña le había pedido que no trajera las tonfas.

«Maldita sea esa herbívora», maldijo mentalmente mientras veía como Tsuna dejaba el vaso –ya vacío de sake– y apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos.

—¿Y bien?

Kyoya escondió sus ojos debajo de su flequillo, «Voy a morderla hasta la muerte, a ella y a este impresentable».

Ante la falta de respuesta, Tsuna alargó su brazo y lo puso sobre el pecho de Kyoya, haciendo que este saltara ante el toque y le mirara directamente.

—Si no contestas actúo. Tengo prisa, ¿sabes?

«¿Qué tiene prisa? ¡Y a mí qué!», Kyoya iba a replicarle cuando de repente se vio tumbado en el suelo con Tsuna encima de él.

Tsuna aflojó el obi del yukata para poder dejar el torso de Kyoya al descubierto, al ver la pálida piel del menor sonrió y acercó sus labios hacia el cuello empezando a lamerlo mientras sus manos recorrían el torso hasta detenerse en uno de sus pezones.

La mente de Kyoya estaba en blanco, procesando lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando una ligera mordida hizo que volviera en si. Sus manos reaccionaron por si solas posándose en el torso del castaño para quitarle de encima, pero los toques de los dedos de Tsuna y el recorrido que estaba haciendo la lengua del castaño hacían que sus fuerzas se fuesen.

Tsuna sonrió cuando notó algo de oposición por parte de Kyoya. «Si no la hubiera sería aburrido», pensó mientras bajaba su mano por dentro del yukata hasta que se topó con el borde de los calzoncillos. Por encima de la tela empezó a acariciarle su intimidad mientras que con la otra le quitaba el obi para poder observar mejor el cuerpo del menor.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Kyoya sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y apartó de un empujón a Tsuna, haciendo que el castaño quedase sentado y le mirara confuso.

Mientras Hibari se acomodaba de nuevo el yukata y estabilizaba su respiración, Tsuna apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y miró directamente a Kyoya y con una sonrisa le dijo—: La próxima vez sabrás que está mal mentir.

Kyoya le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras acababa de acomodarse el yukata.

—Ya sabes, no tenías ni idea del que hacía con Haru-chan y me _obligaste_ aceptar el verte a ti —le explicó mientras se servía otro vaso de sake—. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no seguir a extraños?

«¿Cómo se atreve este herbívoro?», pensó con rabia mientras que con su mirada fulminaba al castaño.

Tsuna suspiró—. Anda, vete y haz que venga Haru-chan. Como ya te he dicho, tengo prisa.

Kyoya se levantó de golpe y se acercó a Tsuna, haciendo que el castaño le mirara con confusión, y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la nariz del castaño y luego una patada en el estomago.

Tsuna gimió de dolor y puso su mano libre sobre su nariz para intentar detener el sangrado mientras que la otra dejaba el vaso de sake y se posicionaba en su estomago—. ¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡Esto duele!

—La próxima vez que te me acerques, voy a morderte hasta la muerte herbívoro.

Y dicho eso, Kyoya salió de la habitación para irse a cambiar a su uniforme de trabajo dejando a Tsuna con una nariz rota y maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

…

Ya había pasado media hora y Haru no dejaba de observar el reloj, pensando en como se lo habría tomado el nuevo una vez que supiera que quería el castaño. Con un suspiro se volvió hacia una de las mesas para llevarles el pedido cuando Hibari salió por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala privada de Tsuna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kyoya siguió andando sin hacerle caso.

—¿Has dejado a Tsuna-san? ¿Es que acaso no piensas? Es nuestro mejor cliente…

La mirada que le mandó Kyoya hizo que se callase.

—Cómo si es el emperador. No pienso dejar que me ponga las manos encima.

—Vamos, que eres virgen, ¿no?

Si las miradas matasen, Haru ya estaría muerta.

—No te pongas así, Hibari-san. Midori-san y yo te advertimos, no quisiste escucharnos, es culpa tuya. Por eso toma —Haru le entregó la placa donde llevaba el pedido—, es para la mesa E —Miura dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el pasillo por donde Kyoya había salido.

Hibari rodó los ojos y fue ha terminar su jornada. Pero una cosa tenía muy clara, esto no iba a quedar así.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Qué hago haciendo esto? Pues para empezar que estoy en clase de matemáticas y como no me he traído el material para continuar mis fics pues me he puesto a escribir esto, y para terminar, quería dar más amor al 2718~

Esta cafetería sale en alguno de mis fics, con dueña incluida xD Por eso me ha hecho gracia el hacer una mini historia de ella.

Primer capítulo de este Three-Shot (ﾉ•ヮ•)ﾉ Bueno, ya me diréis que os parece y si queréis la continuación~

El segundo capítulo de de _Como un herbívoro _lo tendré para mañana.

Pregunta del fic: (?)

¿Tsuna me ha salido algo promiscuo?

Nos leemos.


	2. Hormonas y Encuentros

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **Sigo pidiendo disculpas por el posible OoC de todos los que salgan en el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos Kyoya y/o los pensamientos de su subconsciente»

—Habla Personaje—

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cafetería Midori.<strong>

**Capítulo II: Hormonas y Encuentros.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sentía tantas sensaciones, tanto placer, que por una vez en la vida no le importó ceder a sus bajos instintos y dejarse llevar por lo que la tarde anterior se había rehusado. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que Tsuna dejase de jugar con su cuerpo y se apresurase a penetrarlo.<em>

_Pero al parecer sus deseos eran nuevamente frustrados por los caprichos de ese molesto castaño. _

_Tsuna se dedicaba a recorrer el pálido cuerpo con su lengua, a masajear y mordisquear sus zonas erógenas, a prepararle con sus dedos sin dejar que él llegase a la culminación. Le estaba torturando, y en sí, eso le estaba gustando. _

_Alguien se estaba atreviendo a someterlo. _

—_D-Deja… de… ngh… jugar…_

_Tsuna soltó una ligera risa y le mordisqueó el cuello sacándole un ahogado gemido._

—_¿Para qué tanta prisa?—Le preguntó soplando en su oído, haciendo que Kyoya temblara de excitación._

_Los toques, besos y mordisqueos siguieron hasta que a Tsuna se le antojó quitar sus dedos de la preparada entrada de Kyoya y posicionarse para penetrarlo. Hibari veía como la punta de la erección de Tsuna iba acercándose, cada vez estaba más cerca, ya empezaba a sentirla entrar cuando… _

…_la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer de oscuros cabellos largos y sin rostro sosteniendo a un niño de cinco años en brazos._

_Tsuna se detuvo de golpe y se separó de él murmurándole al oído—: Lo siento Kyoya, pero deberemos dejarlo para otro momento._

_Y dicho esto, el castaño se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mujer e hijo."_

Kyoya se despertó de golpe maldiciendo a su estúpida mente por haberle mostrado eso y a su estúpido cuerpo por ser tan hormonal. Se levantó y se fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha de agua fría.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde lo sucedido esa tarde en la Cafetería Midori. Y a la mañana siguiente a ese día, Kyoya fue a hablar con la dueña para exigirle respuestas. Y claro que obtuvo respuestas, respuestas que le dejaron más confuso de lo que estuvo al principio y con las hormonas el doble de alteradas.

_~Flash Back~_

Kyoya acababa de salir de la escuela y sin perder ni un segundo se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo –habiendo dejado la disciplina de la escuela y ciudad a Kusakabe–. Nada más entrar por la puerta agarró a Haru por la solapa del uniforme y se la llevó a rastras hacia la cocina para hablar con Midori.

La mujer se encontraba cocinando la bollería cuando sus dos empleados aparecieron por la puerta y Kyoya con la mirada le exigía que dejase lo que estuviese haciendo para hablar con él.

Con un suspiro, Midori llamó a otro de sus empleados para que la sustituyera mientras ella se iba a hablar con Haru y Kyoya. Bajaron hacia los vestuarios y allí se acomodaron y dejaron que la mujer empezase a hablar.

—Entiendo el por qué Kyoya-kun está aquí, pero no entiendo el por qué lo estás tú, Haru-chan.

—¡Porqué este monstruo me a arrastrado hasta aquí!

Kyoya le envió una mirada mortal mientras se cruzaba de piernas y de brazos.

—Ya veo, antes de empezar. ¿Qué sucedió con Sawada-san?

Haru sonrió y le contestó—: Hibari-san se acobardó y tuve que sustituirle.

Kyoya sacó una de sus tonfas –que había vuelto a llevar por si a Tsuna le daba por asaltarle sexualmente de nuevo– y fue a darle a Haru cuando el carraspeo de Midori le hizo detenerse.

—Kyoya-kun, dije que no quiero armas en mi cafetería.

—Después de lo sucedido entenderá que son indispensables.

—En eso te equivocas, Hibari-san. Tsuna-san nunca toca a nadie que no quiera.

Kyoya rodó los ojos pero no guardó su tonfa, al contrario, cada vez la tenía más cerca del cuello de Haru por si se atrevía a insultarle de nuevo.

—Enfriemos los ánimos, por favor —pidió Midori—. Se que estás molesto por lo sucedido con Sawada-san, pero también he de recordarte que fuiste tú quien insistió.

—Es una cafetería no un prostíbulo —se defendió Hibari—. Y yo cómo iba a saber que él querría hacer eso.

—Fácil, con tan siquiera observar las reacciones de nuestros compañeros y los cuchicheos sobre Tsuna-san, deberías haberlo descubierto. Eso sólo demuestra lo inoce…—la sentencia de Haru fue cortada por una amenazante tonfa.

—Kyoya-kun, guárdala —Hibari miró fijamente a la dueña, diciéndole en silencio que a él nadie le ordenaba y menos por segunda vez—. Guárdala ahora si quieres continuar trabajando aquí.

A regañadientes guardó la tonfa y volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras su ceño fruncido se profundizaba.

—Vayamos por partes. Para empezar, mí cafetería no es un prostíbulo. Y para terminar, eso sólo sucede con Sawada-san.

—¿Por qué?—Corta y concisa, pero a la vez demandante y sin dejar que se desviaran de la conversación.

—Porque quien empezó esto fue la que ahora es la mujer de Sawada-san.

Haru se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mientras Hibari miraba con disimulada curiosidad a Midori.

—Kyoko Sasagawa era una empleada de aquí. La contraté cuando ella tenía 16 años y Haru 11 —su voz se tornó nostálgica mientras les contaba—. Sawada-san en ese entonces tenía 19 y ya era un habitual. Siempre venía con sus amigos a tomar algo y hacer los deberes de la universidad, a pasar la tarde mientras se contaban las desventuras en sus clases.

Midori suspiró y su mano se posó sobre su mejilla mientras miraba el ceño fruncido de Haru y la mirada indiferente de Kyoya.

—La primera vez que Kyoko-chan le vio no sucedió nada, es más, parecían amigos y todo. Pero cuando Haru-chan anunció que iba a declararse a Sawada-san todo cambió —Haru hizo ademán de levantarse e irse pero Kyoya la sujetó para que no lo hiciese.

—Tú te quedas.

Haru sopló en molestia y volvió a tomar asiento.

—Como iba diciendo, todo cambió cuando Haru-chan iba a declararse a Sawada-san. Kyoko-chan se tornó más distante y cuando le hablabas te contestaba con monosílabos… —Midori se detuvo para tomar aire antes de continuar—…cuando Sawada-san apareció solo, fue cuando todo sucedió. Kyoko-chan se lo llevó hacia la sala que ahora se usa para eso, y allí tuvieron sexo.

—No sé porque Kyoko-chan actuó así… y aún ahora, cuando intento hablar con ella para preguntárselo cambia de tema tan bruscamente que… desespera —Haru murmuró apenada.

Midori le sonrió con cariño y continuó—: Pasó un año y cada vez que Sawada-san venía solo, ella lo encerraba en la misma sala y de allí no salían hasta que él debía irse. Kyoko-chan dejó de trabajar cuando se quedó embarazada de Sawada-san y de eso ya han pasado seis años, ahora mismo su hijo debe tener cinco años casi seis.

Kyoya abrió los ojos en sorpresa, todo se complicó aún más que al principio.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Hibari-san —le dijo Haru—. ¿Si tiene hijo por qué hace esto?—Haru le sonrió con malicia y se auto contestó—. Porque, aunque Kyoko-chan le haya capturado de esa forma, Tsuna-san no siente nada por ella. Sólo era un buen polvo que por error dejó embarazado, los padres de ambas familias organizaron los preparativos de la boda y les hicieron casarse. Y de esa forma le cortaron las alas a Tsuna-san, aunque no se las cortaron muy bien.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que sí, ella fue quien lo empezó. Por eso sabe que Sawada-san la engaña con cualquiera que se le pone delante.

—Y como Kyoko-chan no se impone, entonces, Tsuna-san sigue con ese hábito tan maravilloso.

Kyoya se quedó estupefacto, esta historia no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Por dónde la agarrabas para que tuviese sentido?

«Aprovéchate», dijo esa molesta voz dentro de él.

Hibari chasqueó la lengua en molestia y se fue del vestuario dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Ya había tenido suficiente drama para una tarde.

_~Fin Flash Back~_

Habiendo salido de la ducha, Kyoya volvió a entrar en su habitación y miró las sabanas.

«Sucias», pensó asqueado al ver su semen manchando las sabanas y pijama.

Con ira las quitó de encima de la cama y las lanzó hacia el suelo mientras que del closet sacaba otro juego y empezaba a acomodarlas en su cama. Al acabar, cogió las sucias y las puso dentro de la lavadora, echó jabón y la encendió para que empezase a lavar las sabanas.

Desde esa conversación su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, todas las noches soñaba con lo mismo, con él arrepintiéndose de no haberse dejado coger esa tarde y dejándose hacer a la tarde siguiente. Pero cuando el castaño estaba a punto de penetrarle, su mujer siempre aparecía recordándole que eso no estaba bien.

Tener relaciones sexuales con alguien casado y con hijos estaba mal, y aunque su mente lo supiera al parecer lo ignoraba y le mostraba esas imágenes, calentándole y haciéndole malgastar agua, jabón y electricidad.

Y así llevaba los dos meses.

En un principio había pensado que si salía con otras personas todo se acabaría, que si tenía relaciones con esas otras personas, se olvidaría del castaño. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

Primero lo intentó con uno de sus compañeros, que por cierto era muy irritante. El nombre de ese compañero era Mukuro Rokudo, sabía que esa cabeza de piña estaba interesado en él y por eso, queriéndose quitar a Tsuna de la cabeza, le había dado una oportunidad. Pero no salió como esperaba, cuando tuvieron relaciones se dio cuenta de que no era lo que quería. Mukuro era bueno en la cama pero no existía esa atracción que sintió hacia el castaño la primera vez.

Así que con una buena pelea contra Mukuro decidió que lo mejor era que lo dejasen. Mukuro sonrió, soltó su excéntrica risa y le pidió explicaciones, claro está que no se las dio.

Los días en la escuela cada vez se le tornaban más molestos y todo por culpa de cierto herbívoro cabeza de piña. Por eso, queriendo hacerle ver que debía dejarle en paz y él queriendo quitarse de la cabeza al castaño, se le insinuó a uno de los profesores de Nami-chuu.

Un rubio de nombre Dino Cavallone, con él estuvo el mismo tiempo que con Mukuro. Le sucedió lo mismo, su presencia no le disgustaba del todo, incluso disfrutaba de cuando tenían sexo, pero seguía sin existir esa atracción que sentía por Tsuna y eso empezaba a molestarle cada vez más. Y los pobres alumnos de la escuela lo notaban.

El dejar a Dino le fue más fácil que a Mukuro, bueno, todo a de decirse, Mukuro ayudó un poco. Cuando el de ojos dispares les vio juntos no dudó ni un momento en entrometerse y con ello causar una pelea contra Dino.

El problema que todo esto conllevó fue: como ya tenía experiencia en el sexo, sus sueños cada vez eran más nítidos y las sensaciones más reales.

Kyoya miró el calendario y observó que era domingo, eso tenía sus ventajas. La primera, no debía de ir a trabajar y por ende no vería a Tsuna. Y segunda, podría estar disciplinando a cualquier herbívoro que se atreviese a saltarse las reglas.

Pero también tenía sus desventajas. Tendría todo el día para pensar en Tsuna y en todas las tonterías que había hecho desde esa maldita tarde.

Con un suspiro Kyoya se alistó, comprobó que portaba las tonfas en el lugar de siempre y salió a la calle. Hoy iba a soltar todo el estrés de estos dos meses contra cualquiera que se le pusiese delante.

…

Por desgracia, hoy todos los herbívoros habían decidido seguir las reglas y no romper ninguna.

«¿Por qué demonios_ hoy_ siguen las reglas?», pensó con ira mientras seguía andando sin rumbo fijo cuando una pelota de color naranja chocó contra sus piernas.

Kyoya se agachó y la cogió, al parecer a algún niño la había chutado demasiado fuerte manándola fuera del parque.

—Gracias por cogerla… ¡oh!

Esa voz… él conocía esa voz.

Kyoya posó la vista hacia la persona que le había hablado topándose con esos ojos cobrizos que le perseguían en todos su sueños.

—Vaya, que casualidad —le dijo Tsuna mientras alargaba sus manos para poder coger la pelota.

—Hn —contestó entregándole el balón.

—¿Aún estás enfadado por lo ocurrido?—Le preguntó—. No debería importarte, fue una confusión y ya está. No sabías que sucedía en esa habitación.

Kyoya evitó mirarle a los ojos, sentía que si le miraba él sabría que en verdad le hubiese gustado continuar.

—¡Papa!—Una niña de cinco años, media melena castaña con la parte superior algo alborotada y vestida con una camiseta blanca, una falda de color amarillo pálido y unos zapatos blancos, se acercó a los dos.

—Yuzu mira, papá ha encontrado la pelota —Tsuna se acercó a la niña y la subió en brazos mientras le entregaba la pelota.

Kyoya miró a la niña y en ella vio a Tsuna pero en niña, si esa pequeña era la hija del castaño y de esa otra llamada Kyoko, tenía que decir que poco había heredado de su madre, ni los ojos, porque aunque no supiera de que color los tenía esa mujer, podía identificar que los de la niña eran como los de su padre.

La niña también le miró, pero su mirada se tornó de curiosidad cuando notó el como ese chico miraba a su padre.

—Papa, ¿quién es?

Tsuna siguió la dirección donde su hija estaba señalando y vio que señalaba al empleado de Midori-san.

—Pues la verdad… lo único que sé es que trabaja para Midori-san.

—Oh, ¿para la tía Midori?

Tsuna asintió y dejó, nuevamente, a su hija en el suelo. Yuzu al notar que sus pies estaban contra el suelo, decidió ir a presentarse. Si ese chico trabajaba para su tía, entonces debía de ser buena persona, ¿verdad?

—Soy Yuzu Sawada y tengo cinco años —se presentó enseñándole la palma extendida, marcándole los años que tenía con los dedos.

Tsuna empezó a ponerse nervioso, acordándose del golpe que Kyoya le había propinado por haberle asaltado y lo cierto, es que no quería que su hija terminase con un ojo morado. Pero para su gran sorpresa, Kyoya se agachó al nivel de la niña y se presentó.

—Kyoya Hibari.

Yuzu sonrió contenta y dirigiéndose a su padre le preguntó—: Papa, ¿podemos quedárnoslo?

Tsuna abrió la boca con incredulidad y notó como la penetrante y mortal mirada de Kyoya le traspasaba—. Yuzu, querida, él no es una mascota.

Yuzu se cruzó de brazos y con un mohín le contestó—: Pero Yuzu quiere quedárselo.

—Hija, ¿quieres que papá muera pronto?—La niña negó con la cabeza—. Pues entonces, deja de pedirme eso por favor.

De los ojos de Yuzu empezaron a caer lágrimas—. P-Pero… Y-Yuzu q-quiere que-quedárselo…—y después de esa sentencia empezó a llorar, gritar y patalear.

—Esto es extorsión —murmuró Tsuna soltando un suspiro—. Haremos esto, siempre y cuando a Kyoya-kun le parezca bien.

Su nombre salido por los labios de Tsuna hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente y su cuerpo temblara de la emoción.

Yuzu al escuchar lo dicho por su padre empezó a detener su llanto dándole a entender que estaba escuchándole.

—Si a Kyoya-kun le parece bien, puede venir los domingos a casa para pasar el día contigo.

Hibari palideció, estar en su casa significaba tener que verle y por ende, caer y hacer caso a sus bajos instintos. Y eso no iba a tolerarlo, iba a negarse, por supuesto que iba a negarse, e iba hacerlo pero…

…Yuzu le estaba mirando con estrellitas en los ojos.

Al parecer la idea de su padre la convenció y ahora estaba esperando la contestación de Kyoya.

«He de negarme», pensó apartando sus orbes de la mirada esperanzadora de la niña.

—Estoy ocupado.

Yuzu empezó a sorber indicando que iba a llorar de nuevo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —le repitió de nuevo a la niña.

De los ojos de Yuzu ya caían lágrimas.

—Soy el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, tengo tareas que hacer.

Yuzu empezó de nuevo con su pataleta. Pero esta vez se tiró al suelo y gritó más fuerte que antes.

Tsuna lo veía todo apartado, esto era algo entre su hija y el empleado de Midori… un momento…

—Midori-san me dijo que te hacía falta el dinero —interrumpió la pataleta de su hija—. Si quieres, los domingos que vengas puedo pagarte un salario por quedarte a jugar con Yuzu.

La niña detuvo su rabieta y miró expectante hacia Kyoya para ver que contestaba ahora, su querido papá le tenía entre la espada y la pared.

«Maldita herbívora bocazas», pensó malhumorado al verse sin escapatoria.

—Si la paga es razonable iré. Pero sólo a jugar con la niña —remarcó lo último para que Tsuna no se hiciese ilusiones.

Pero al contrario de lo que se imaginó, Tsuna sonrió y agachándose al nivel de su hija le dijo—: Que bien, ¿verdad, Yuzu?

—¡Sí!

Y así se sentenció su condena, con Tsuna entregándole un papel donde tenía la dirección de su casa y su número de teléfono por si a alguno de los dos le surgía algún imprevisto.

—_|—_

Y así era la agenda del castaño durante la semana, o al menos, esto era lo que Kyoya había descubierto en estos dos meses de trabajar en la cafetería.

Los lunes, Tsuna siempre iba a la cafetería con esos dos, que según descubrió se llamaban: el peliplateado, Hayato Gokudera y el pelinegro, Takeshi Yamamoto. Los tres se iban a la sala privada y de ahí no salían hasta las ocho, a veces incluso veía algún que otro chupetón en los cuellos de los tres.

Los martes Tsuna siempre iba solo y por ende, pasaba la tarde con algún o alguna empleado de Midori. Y ya se sabía que hacían en esa sala.

Los miércoles también iba solo y también pasaba la tarde con algún empleado.

Los jueves iba acompañado con una mujer de cabellos purpuras y ojos de color índigo. Se encerraban en la sala y de ahí no salían hasta las ocho, Kyoya se había dado cuenta que cuando esa chica iba, ella y Tsuna siempre salían más desarreglados que cuando entraban.

Los viernes iba acompañado con un hombre mayor a él, trajeado y con un sombrero que dependiendo la inclinación que le daba, ese hombre parecía más o menos peligroso. También se encerraban en la sala y cuando salían para irse, ese hombre siempre se iba con una sonrisa más extendida que con la que entraba.

Los sábados era el único día que no aparecía, o al menos, no por la tarde.

Y los domingos la cafetería cerraba.

Y hoy era martes, en otras palabras, hoy uno de los empleados tendría la suerte de pasar la tarde con él.

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua y continuó tomando pedidos y sirviendo mesas, debía de sacárselo de la cabeza. Olvidarse de él… aunque ahora le sería más difícil y más trabajando los domingos para él.

El tintineo de la campana le sacó de sus pensamientos y al dirigir su mirada a la puerta le vio. Ya eran las seis y él como siempre se presentaba.

Kyoya desvió los ojos al ver que Tsuna le miraba y le sonreía, ignorándole continuó con su trabajo, eso sí, viendo el como Tsuna agarraba de la cintura a un empleado y se lo llevaba a la sala. Su sangre empezó a calentarse, ¿cómo tenía el descaro de mostrar tan abiertamente que engañaba a su mujer?

Si el fuese su pareja no dejaría que eso sucediese…

Kyoya abrió los ojos en sorpresa por las tonterías que estaba pensando, profundizando su ceño fruncido, dejó la placa donde llevaba la comanda en una de las mesas y con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la sala donde esos dos ya estarían teniendo sexo.

Llegó delante de las puertas correderas de donde la otra vez salió furioso, lo tenía claro. Muy, muy, claro. Si todos podían, el también podía. Iba a tener lo que su cuerpo le había estado pidiendo durante dos meses enteros.

Kyoya abrió la puerta de golpe y sin dejar que la imagen que vio le afectara, se dirigió hacia su sorprendido compañero de trabajo y lo arrancó de los brazos de Tsuna, sacándole de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con Tsuna y él dentro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Le preguntó Tsuna al verse de repente sin el chico.

Kyoya no le respondió, seguía mirando la puerta y de espaldas a Tsuna.

—Mira, no estoy de humor. Respóndeme, ¿qué estás hacien…?

La sentencia de Tsuna fue cortada cuando Kyoya puso sus labios sobre los del contrario, y se acomodó sobre los muslos de Tsuna pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y profundizando el beso.

Al principio Tsuna se sorprendió pero después de recuperarse acercó el cuerpo de Kyoya más a él y le devolvió el beso, siendo él quien tomase el control de la situación.

El calor iba subiendo en la habitación, y al poco tiempo ya tenían las camisas tiradas por el suelo mientras iban dándose besos, toques, caricias y mordisqueos. Los jadeos y gemidos eran la música que sonaba dentro de la sala y el tintineo de las hebillas del cinturón era la advertencia para los oyentes de que en la sala ya no se debía entrar.

Pronto Kyoya se vio tumbado en el suelo, notando como las manos de Tsuna iban burlándose de todo su cuerpo y la lengua que iba lamiendo su torso dejaba un rastro de saliva. Cuando ya tuvo suficiente, rodeó la cintura de Tsuna con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia si.

Tsuna al sentir el movimiento, soltó una ligera risa y humedeciendo sus dedos se dispuso a conceder los deseos de su acompañante.

…

Haru mientras esperaba a que Midori le entregara la comanda vio como Yūta Hiraoka salía del pasillo con prisas y colocándose bien el uniforme de trabajo, extrañada se acercó a él.

—Hiraoka-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico la miró y con nerviosismo le dijo—: El nuevo ha entrado de repente y me ha echado quedándose él dentro de la sala con Sawada-san.

Haru miró estupefacta el como Yūta se iba a atender una de las mesas. Cuando volvió en si, frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tsuna con el nuevo.

«Sólo hay un nuevo y ese ha de ser Hibari-san, ¿qué demonios está pensando?», pensó mientras se acercaba a la sala privada.

Cada vez estaba más cerca y cada vez los gemidos y jadeos eran más nítidos, cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta ya no pudo más y se sonrojó. Una cosa era estar dentro con Tsuna y haciéndolo, la otra y muy distinta, era estar fuera y escuchar el cómo lo hacían.

No se atrevía pero debía hacerlo, debía entrar y regañar a Hibari por saltarse el turno, por echar de la estancia a quien le tocaba estar con Tsuna. Levantó la mano y la cerró en forma de puño, la acercó a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de llamar el gemido que Kyoya soltó al haber culminado hizo que se detuviera de golpe.

Miles de imágenes empezaban a surcar por su mente, ese lado que pensaba que había dejado atrás empezaba a florecer nuevamente, sus manos temblaban y empezaba a dudar de si interrumpir o no.

Otro gemido, pero esta vez de Tsuna, hizo que ese lado saliera a flote.

Se puso en cuclillas y silenciosamente abrió un poco la puerta, lo justo para que ella pudiese ver algo. Tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no gritar de la emoción, porque estaba viendo a esos dos en el mejor momento.

Kyoya se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de Tsuna auto penetrándose mientras el castaño le masturbaba, robándose besos y mordidas.

«¿Dónde está la cámara cuando la necesitas?», se lamentó mentalmente.

Empezaba a excitarse tanto como cuando Tsuna la tocaba, cuando Tsuna la marcaba, cuando Tsuna le hacía sentir tanto placer que se olvidaba de que sólo era otra amante de muchas y muchos que tenía el castaño. Pero en si era gratificante, saber que Kyoko, quien una vez fue su mejor amiga, no podía satisfacerle y que por ende, él tuviese que buscarse amantes, eso era muy gratificante.

«Aunque esto no es lo mismo sin Kyoko-chan, antes era más divertido», pensó mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacia su intimidad al notarla húmeda.

Sentir los jadeos, suspiros y gemidos que daban esos dos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a su estado de semi excitación. Cerró los ojos y con un suspiro se levantó empezando a andar y dirigiéndose a los vestuarios, no podía atender a los clientes estando de esa forma, primero debería calmarse y cambiarse de ropa interior.

…

Las campanadas del reloj de péndulo que había en la habitación marcaban que ya eran las ocho de la tarde y que debían despedirse. Kyoya se apartó un poco del cuerpo de Tsuna y lo recorrió con la mirada, nada de lo que había sentido en los sueños que había tenido se parecía a lo que sentía ahora, sin duda, la realidad era mucho mejor.

—¿Qué tanto observas?—Tsuna le preguntó divertido.

Kyoya apartó la mirada del cuerpo de Tsuna con el ceño fruncido e intentó apartarse más pero el brazo de Tsuna le rodeó por la cintura deteniendo cualquier movimiento.

—No te enfades, era broma —le dijo besándole en la mejilla—. Pero ya es hora de que me vaya —le comentó mientras se desperezaba.

Kyoya se bajó de encima de Tsuna y se sentó en el suelo observando como el mayor entraba en una habitación integrada en la sala y se encerraba allí. Salió al pasar diez minutos con una toalla cubriendo su intimidad y el pelo mojado.

Hibari apartó la mirada al notar como su miembro volvía a erguirse en toda su gloria, con un rápido movimiento cogió el primer trozo de tela que encontró y se tapó. Ni muerto iba a mostrarle que se encendía a la mínima que le veía.

Tsuna, sin haberse dado cuenta del movimiento de Kyoya, empezó a vestirse. Primero los pantalones, luego la camisa seguida por la corbata y los zapatos, y para terminar la chaqueta…

—¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?

Kyoya al escucharle hablar miró la ropa que había cogido y maldijo internamente por su descubierta estupidez. Había cogido la chaqueta de Tsuna para taparse.

—Kyoya-kun, necesito la chaqueta —le dijo Tsuna al ver quien tenía su última pieza de ropa e intentó quitársela...

…pero Kyoya no iba a entregársela tan fácilmente.

—Por favor, Kyoya-kun. He de irme —le pidió mientras intentaba arrancar el trozo de tela de las pálidas manos—. Kyoya-kun he de ir a buscar a mi hija, he de irme ya.

Hibari seguía sin cederle la chaqueta, su integridad física –al menos lo que quedaba de ella– era mucho más importante que la pequeña niña.

Con un suspiro Tsuna dejó de forcejear y se cruzó de brazos observando al pelinegro que se aferraba a su chaqueta.

«Ni que fuese tan importante la chaqueta», pensó para sus adentros e iba a dejar la pieza de ropa con el menor pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

"—_Un buen jefe a de estar siempre presentable —y después de esa sentencia una semi automática le apuntó—. Como alguna vez no estés presentable… mueres Tsuna._

_La amenaza hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su columna y empezase a asentir frenéticamente._

—_¡P-Por sup-supuesto Reborn! ¡Siem-Siempre est-estaré p-presentable!"_

Tsuna tragó saliva al acordarse de la amenaza de su querido y amado tutor.

—Kyoya-kun, es de vital importancia que me lleve la chaqueta —y así empezó un nuevo forcejeo.

Pero Kyoya seguía sin cedérsela y Tsuna empezaba a desesperarse.

—Kyoya-kun, van a matarme como me vean sin chaqueta —y con un último tirón y aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía, Tsuna logróarrancar la chaqueta de las manos de Kyoya y ver la erección que este tenía.

¿Lo primero que le pasó a Hibari por la cabeza?

Morder hasta la muerte al inútil del castaño.

¿Lo segundo que le pasó por la cabeza?

Morirse de la vergüenza, aunque no fuera a mostrarlo abiertamente.

Tsuna se tapó la boca con una de sus manos al entender la situación—. Te ha excitado algo que he hecho —afirmó—. No te preocupes, algo de tiempo para esto si que tengo —le susurró al oído mientras su mano se dirigía a la erección de Kyoya.

El simple roce le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, el notar como la mano cogía toda su longitud hizo que sus brazos rodearan el cuello del mayor, y cuando Tsuna empezó a mover su mano en un tortuoso y lento movimiento de sube y baja su respiración empezó a entrecortarse.

Volvía a quererlo dentro, su cuerpo le demandaba el tenerlo de nuevo.

—M-Ma… ñ-ña… n-na…—murmuró entrecortadamente.

Tsuna sonrió y dándole un beso cerró el mudo acuerdo, sintiendo como su mano volvía a ensuciarse de la esencia del menor.

—Mañana nos vemos, Kyoya-kun —se despidió después de limpiarse la mano—. ¡Oh! Esa habitación es el cuarto de baño —y dicho eso, Tsuna salió de la sala dejando a Kyoya sentado en el suelo y jadeando.

…

Tsuna se dirigió hacia la barra y ahí dejó el dinero mientras se despedía de Midori y le comentaba lo pactado entre Kyoya y él.

La mujer rió entre dientes al escucharlo—. Es la primera vez que repite, Sawada-san.

Tsuna la miró extrañado sin saber a que se refería.

—Bueno, normalmente cuando ha estado con uno de mis empleados, al día siguiente no vuelve a dejar que entre en la sala, sino que pide que sea otro.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron ante la sorpresa—. ¿Hago eso?—Preguntó incrédulo.

—¿No se había dado cuenta? Pues por aquí si que nos habíamos dado cuenta, y más mis empleados. Se turnan los días, ¿sabe?

—Entonces, primera noticia porque no me había dado cuenta.

Midori volvió a reírse entre dientes—. Puede ser que algo esté cambiando, o también puede ser que le tenga algo de afecto al chico.

Tsuna se quedó pensativo durante un instante antes de sonreírle a la mujer—. O puede que sea algo de las dos —Midori le devolvió la sonrisa a Tsuna—. Oh, ¿sabes que a Yuzu le gusta Kyoya-kun?

Los ojos de Midori se abrieron en sorpresa—. ¿En serio? ¿A Yuzu-chan le gusta el chico?

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es nuevo, a Yuzu-chan no le gustan muchas personas, por no gustarle no le gusta ni su propia madre…—Midori empezó a divagar.

—Kyoko se ha buscado ella sola el desprecio de Yuzu, pero bueno, mejor me voy sino luego Yuzu me castiga por llegar tarde.

—Está bien, que tenga una buena velada —Tsuna le dijo adiós con la mano y se dispuso a irse pero la voz de Midori le hizo detenerse y voltear a verla—. ¿El sábado vendrá con Yuzu-chan?

—Por supuesto, como todos los sábados.

Y dicho eso, se fue.

Midori volvió dentro de la cocina una vez cogió el dinero y lo guardó en la caja, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Kyoya les había estado escuchando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sigo dudando de si el rated T está bien puesto… bueno, espero que sí y sino lo cambio y ya está. Y aquí el segundo capítulo de este Three-shot… que estoy dudando en si hacerlo de cuatro capítulos... las ideas vienen y no les veo final, bueno, mentira, el final si que lo veo pero empiezo a no ver el como llegar a el TT^TT y eso que lo tenía tan bien planificado, ¡incluso hice apuntes y todo eso! ¡Y ahora todo se va a pique!

Sobre el comportamiento de Kyoya con Mukuro y Dino, se que ha sido algo brusco pero espero que comprendáis que necesitaba que Kyoya no fuese virgen y tuviese algo de experiencia… por eso ha salido así. ¿Podría haberlo hecho de otra manera? Seguro, pero no se me ocurría otra.

Bueno, dicho todo esto… sólo me queda rezar que el próximo sea el último…

Respuesta a 'Pregunta del fic':

Pensad lo que queráis, Tsuna me gusta tal y como está~

Nos leemos.


	3. Niñera y Esposa

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **Sigo disculpándome por los posibles OoC de cualquier personaje.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos Kyoya y/o los pensamientos de su subconsciente»

—Habla Personaje—

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cafetería Midori.<strong>

**Capítulo III: Niñera y Esposa.**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, y en estos muchas cosas habían sucedido. Para empezar, su trabajo como niñera de Yuzu. La niña le caía bien, no le molestaba e incluso se divertía cuando él disciplinaba a algún que otro herbívoro. Y para terminar, había logrado ser el único en recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del castaño. Ningún otro de sus compañeros de trabajo tenía el placer de volver a tocarle, cada martes y miércoles Tsuna le escogía a él, y ver los rostros de derrota de todos esos herbívoros le encantaba.<p>

Hoy era sábado, y había decidido que iría a la cafetería por la mañana. Desde que había escuchado esa conversación entre su jefa y Tsuna había querido ir a ver que sucedía allí, pero no había tenido ocasión. Sabía que la niña iba, y si ella iba, probablemente la mujer del castaño también.

Y el quería hacerle saber a esa mujer que poco a poco estaba monopolizando a su marido. Quería restregárselo por la cara, mostrarle que ella era mucho más inferior a él en todo, que él hacía disfrutar mucho más a Tsuna que ella. Que dentro de nada, Tsuna sería suyo y nadie más que él podría tocarle.

Ya era hora, que después de tanto tiempo, su parte carnívora volviera a dominar su cuerpo y hubiera echado a esa parte herbívora que durante cuatro meses le había dominado.

Salió del apartamento que había comprado y se dirigió hacia el buzón para recoger las cartas que hubiera. Empezó a escanearlas con la mirada.

Factura.

Factura.

Factura.

Carta de mamá y papá.

Propaganda.

Factu…

«¿Qué? ¿Carta de esos dos?», pensó mientras volvía a escanear con su mirada las cartas, y en efecto, sus padres le habían escrito.

Con tranquilidad, y algo de ira, abrió la carta de sus padres para ver que decían.

_Querido hijo,_

_Sólo escribimos para que sepas que nosotros estamos muy bien, nos gustaría saber el cómo te está yendo a ti, porque al ver que no te dignas a escribirnos hemos tenido que hacerlo nosotros para poder saber de ti._

_En Moscú hace mucho frío, y más en invierno, pero nos está gustando mucho. Y aunque no sabemos ruso, papá se hace entender a la perfección. Hemos comparado muchos recuerdos, y esperamos que en cuanto volvamos te hayas hecho todo un hombre. _

_¡Oh! Es cierto, he de contarte una anécdota que seguro y te hace reír. El otro día mientras paseábamos por las calles de Moscú, un hombre me detuvo y como no le entendía le ignoré. Pues bueno, al parecer a ese hombre no le gustó mucho que le ignorara y por eso me agarró del brazo para detenerme, eso me asustó mucho. Pero cuando papá vio lo que sucedía vino a salvarme como mi superhéroe personal~ _

_Luego descubrimos que ese hombre sólo me estaba pidiendo por una dirección, al parecer se había perdido. Juju, pobrecito fue a parar al hospital por un error._

_Esperamos recibir respuesta pronto, pues dentro de dos meses volvemos y nos gustaría tener una actualización de la vida de nuestro hijo para no llevarnos sorpresas._

_Con amor y muchos besos,_

_Te quieren papá y mamá. _

«¿Una actualización de mi vida? ¿Y qué les digo a estos impresentables? Padre, madre, me atrae un hombre mayor a mi por once años y pienso hacer que se divorcie de su mujer para que sea exclusivamente mío», pensó con sarcasmo ante las tonterías que pedía su madre.

«Aunque una pequeña carta que explicara algo de por aquí si que necesitarían…», pensó soltando un suspiro.

Kyoya entró en su apartamento y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir la respuesta.

_Queridos padres,_

_Gracias a que os habéis ido sin avisar y dejándome no sólo con una carta explicativa sino también con el dinero suficiente para una semana, he estado buscando trabajo y lo he encontrado. La paga es suficiente para poder sobrevivir y le he sacado rentabilidad a nuestra antigua casa alquilándola. _

_Los domingos también trabajo como niñera para un empresario quién me paga generosamente y con este dinero puedo concederme algún que otro capricho._

_Cuando volváis voy a morderos hasta la muerte por todo lo que me habéis hecho pasar. _

_Espero que os muráis congelados,_

_Atte. Kyoya Hibari._

«Perfecto, así se darán cuenta de mi descontento por lo que han hecho», pensó Hibari mientras guardaba la carta en un sobre, escribía el destinatario y el remitente, y le ponía un sello.

Kyoya guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y salió del apartamento dirección a la cafetería, por el camino, si encontraba un buzón, ya enviaría la carta.

…

Se sentía extraño, por las mañanas nunca iba y le parecía algo completamente distinto a por las tardes. No era esa cafetería tranquila y acogedora. Era una cafetería bulliciosa y llena de herbívoros haciendo cola para poder entrar.

«Bueno, tendré que morderles hasta la muerte para que me dejen paso», sonrió con malicia mientras iba sacando sus tonfas.

—Kyoya Hibari-san, no se debe golpear a los clientes de la tía Midori.

Esa voz la conocía muy bien.

Kyoya bajó la mirada y se encontró con las orbes cobrizas de Yuzu, quien estaba mirándole expectante para que guardara las tonfas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó sin guardar sus preciadas tonfas.

—Yuzu siempre viene los sábados junto a papa, y por eso me encuentro aquí.

—¿Tú madre también?

Ante eso la pequeña frunció el ceño—. No, Kyoko está ocupada. Como siempre.

Aunque llevase dos meses trabajando como niñera seguía sin entender ese odio que la niña profesaba hacia su madre…

—¿Tú padre está sólo ahí dentro?—Le preguntó al acordarse de ese pequeño detalle.

La niña asintió y cogiéndole de la mano, le arrastró hacia dentro de la cafetería. Una vez dentro, se fijo donde estaba Tsuna y para su sorpresa se encontraba en una de las mesas, solo, mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Esa imagen le pareció muy distinta a la que veía todas las tardes, Tsuna estaba sustituyendo el sake por café y la cómoda sala por esa silla y mesa.

Con pasos silenciosos se dejó guiar por Yuzu hasta que llegaron a la mesa donde estaba Tsuna.

—¡Papa! ¡Mira a quién ha encontrado Yuzu!—Gritó la niña emocionada mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de su padre.

Sorprendido por el ataque, Tsuna miró a su hija y luego la dirección por la que vino y se encontró con Kyoya y con una sonrisa le dijo—: Vaya, pensaba que sólo trabajabas por las tardes.

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Aunque por el atuendo que llevas… no estás trabajando, ¿verdad?—Kyoya rodó los ojos ante la observación—. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? Pide lo que quieras, yo invito —le ofreció.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kyoya se sentó en la silla de enfrente a Tsuna mientras veía como la pequeña hablaba con su padre, explicándole el como le había ido en la guardería.

Sin duda el aura que rodeaba a Tsuna era muy distinta a la que le rodeaba por las tardes, el cambio tan drástico que daba era asombroso. De un hombre lleno de intenciones lujuriosos a otro con las únicas intenciones de ser un buen padre. Y acababa de descubrir que le gustaban las dos.

—¿Desea algo para su acompañante, Sawada-san?—Kyoya al mirar quién se había atrevido a hablar con Tsuna y se encontró con Hiraoka.

—Kyoya-kun, ¿quieres tomar algo?

«A ti», pensó pero decidió que decir eso delante de la niña no estaría para nada bien.

—Te Oolong.

Tsuna le sonrió a Hiraoka indicándole que esa era la orden, el mesero se inclinó y se fue a por el te de Kyoya.

—Papa, escucha a Yuzu —Yuzu reclamó la atención de su padre.

—Te estoy escuchando.

—Pues como Yuzu iba diciendo, el lunes habrá el día de padres y madres. Papa vendrá a ver a Yuzu, ¿cierto?

Tsuna se quedó pensativo y luego con una sonrisa le contestó—: Claro, puedo dejar que Hayato se encargue de la empresa por un día.

Ante la afirmativa de su padre, Yuzu empezó a saltar contenta mientras era observada por su padre y dicho hombre era observado por Kyoya.

Pasaron la mañana en la cafetería hablando de trivialidades, bueno, más bien eran padre e hija que hablaban y Kyoya escuchaba soltando un 'Hn' de vez en cuando en señal de que les hacía caso.

A las doce del mediodía la cafetería ya empezaba a parecerse más a lo que era por la tarde, y a las doce y media la puerta de la estancia se abrió mostrando a una mujer en sus 22, de cabello largo y lacio de un color anaranjado, orbes castañas, vestida con una blusa blanca y sin mangas, una falda azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y para terminar un pañuelo alrededor del cuello de color azul claro y unos zapatos con tacón de cuña blancos.

En sí la mujer era hermosa, todos los hombres que había en la cafetería habían dejado de hacerle caso a su acompañante y posaban sus ojos sobre la mujer, y Kyoya se fijó que Tsuna no fue distinto, el castaño había dejado de hacerle caso a él y a la niña para mirar a esa mujer.

Lo que más le sorprendió es que Tsuna le dio a la mujer una sonrisa y la mujer se la devolvió mientras se dirigía hasta la mesa donde ellos estaban.

Y entonces los celos le inundaron todo su ser, esa mujer se estaba atreviendo a besar en los labios a Tsuna estando él delante y para más inri, el castaño no se separaba, al contrario, le devolvía el beso.

¡Le estaba devolviendo el beso! ¡Con él delante! Y no podía hacer nada porque el castaño, públicamente, no era nada suyo. Él sólo era un amante. Otro amante y por eso sólo podía observar como Tsuna y esa mujer hablaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

—¿Quién es tú acompañante, Tsu-kun?

«¿Tsu-kun? Cómo se atreve a ponerle un mote a mí herbívoro», pensó molesto.

Tsuna lo único que hizo fue reírse entre dientes y contestarle.

—Es Kyoya Hibari-kun, un empleado de Midori-san y los domingos niñera de Yuzu.

Lo último dicho hizo que la mujer abriera los ojos y mirara directamente a los ojos del prefecto.

—¿Niñera de Yuzu-chan? ¿L-Los domingos?

—Sí —le contestó Tsuna con una sonrisa.

—P-Pero s-sabes que los domingos…

«¿Se ha puesto nerviosa?».

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Yuzu no debe quedarse sola los domingos, además, Kyoya-kun parece llevarse bien con Yuzu, ¿cierto?

La niña asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras iba a abrazarse a Hibari, quien aún estaba observando la cara de incredulidad y nerviosismo de la mujer.

—Oh, es cierto. Aún no te la he presentado —comentó Tsuna dirigiéndose a Kyoya—. Ella es mi esposa, Kyoko Sawada.

La revelación le quedó como si acabasen de tirarle un cubo lleno de agua fría.

¿Ella era su esposa?

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Nunca se había enamorado y lo que sentía hacia el castaño era una enorme atracción de querer monopolizarlo y hacerlo suyo, pero sin duda alguna, esa herbívora sería descrita, como muchos herbívoros dirían, como una hermosura, una belleza.

Esa mujer era alguien de quien era imposible querer engañarla. Se denotaba el cariño que le profesaba al castaño y a su hija, se denotaba lo atraída que estaba por él, se denotaba lo atractiva y de buen ver que era. Era más que una belleza.

Por eso no entendía el porque Tsuna tenía tantos y tantas amantes, el porque ahora mismo estaba sintiendo un atisbo de culpa al querer separarles.

—Tsu-kun, ¿no puedes cambiarle el día? El domingo sabes que no puede ser.

Tsuna se quedó pensativo un momento y cuando iba a contestar, Yuzu le interrumpió.

—¡No! Yuzu le quiere los domingos, así Yuzu no estará sola —dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose mejor en el regazo de Kyoya.

Una cosa era que la niña no le molestara y otra muy distinta que le invadiera su espacio personal. Esa acción sólo le era permitida al castaño y solamente durante encuentros especiales, por eso, agarró a Yuzu por el torso y la bajó al suelo.

—Pero Yuzu-chan, querida. Sabes que mamá está en casa y…

«Un momento, ¿los domingos ella está en casa? Entonces para qué necesita niñera».

Kyoya seguía sin entrometerse en la conversación hasta que Tsuna se levantó y dejando el dinero para pagar la cuenta, cogió a Yuzu en brazos y con una sonrisa forzada le dijo a Kyoko—: Kyoko, tengo trabajo. Nos vemos —y acto seguido miró a Kyoya mandándole una sonrisa de verdad y le dijo—: Hasta el martes —y se fue dejando a Kyoko y Kyoya a solas.

Kyoko suspiró y miró al menor.

—Eso quiere decir que eres otro de sus amantes —esa sentencia hizo que Kyoya dejase de mirar la retirada de Tsuna y mirara directamente a la mujer.

—Y qué. Según Midori-san ya sabes que te engaña.

—Cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste que tenga citas con sus amantes.

«¿Cita?».

—Olvídate de Tsu-kun, cuando se canse de ti buscará a otro —y dicho esto Kyoko se levantó y se fue por donde había venido.

Kyoya frunció el ceño. «Pues me asegurare de que no se canse», pensó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la mujer.

—_|—_

Ya era domingo y como cada domingo llegaba a la casa de los Sawada, ciertamente, la primera vez que estuvo en ella se había sorprendido. Es decir, él mismo tiene una casa enorme pero es que el castaño tenía una mansión europea como casa. Su primer pensamiento al verla fue: ¿Cuánto dinero tiene? Y su segundo pensamiento fue: No me extraña que esa mujer quisiera atraparle.

Por eso, cada vez que volvía a ver la gran mansión sus pensamientos de arrancar al hombre de esa mujer aumentaban y le quitaban todos los otros pensamientos que le hacían ver como un herbívoro preocupado.

Al entrar en la mansión fue recibido por el mayordomo principal, como siempre, y le condujo hacia la habitación de Yuzu. Aunque esta vez iban por un pasillo distinto que el que recorría normalmente, cosa que querría decir que la niña se encontraba en otro lugar. Al pasar por delante de una de las muchas puertas, Kyoya escuchó ruidos extraños y se detuvo. Él conocía esos ruidos.

Eran gemidos de placer.

En un principio se le había pasado con que Tsuna estaba ahí dentro con otra, pero luego…

…los gemidos eran de dos mujeres.

—¿Señorito Hibari?

Kyoya miró al mayordomo principal y luego volvió a posar sus orbes azul-metalizadas sobre la puerta de donde salían esos ruidos, haciendo que el mayordomo entendiera que pasaba por esa complicada, y a la vez sencilla, mente.

—Es la señora de la casa junto a una _amiga. _

«Entonces… ¿Tsuna no es el único que…?».

—Por su expresión deduzco que no sabía nada sobre las _costumbres _de la señora de la casa.

Kyoya negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado estupefacto como para decir cualquier cosa.

—Pues ya lo sabe, digamos que a la señora de la casa… le gustan las mujeres.

—Quién lo empezó —logró articular.

—He de suponer que sabe sobre las costumbres del señor de la casa —Hibari asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces puedo decirle que esto lo empezó la Señorita Kyoko… estando embarazada de la pequeña Yuzu, pero por favor, no le diga a nadie que se lo he dicho.

Kyoya dejó de mirar a la puerta y continuó siguiendo al mayordomo que ya había empezado a andar nuevamente.

Llegaron en una gran sala adornada con múltiples juguetes, podiéndose encontrar desde muñecos a peluches hasta un tiovivo, y en el centro de todos los juguetes se encontraba Yuzu observándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Señorita Yuzu, su cuidador ya a llegado.

—¡Hibari-san!—Gritó al verle y se acercó a ellos—. Gracias, Sebastián.

El mayordomo le dio una inclinación y salió de la sala dejando a los dos menores en ella.

—¿Te gusta la habitación de juegos de Yuzu?

Kyoya asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir en verdad.

—Pues a Yuzu no le gusta. Todos son juguetes comprados por Kyoko.

Eso llamó la atención de Kyoya haciendo que su boca se moviera sola y le preguntara—: ¿Por qué no la llamas mamá?

—Porque no se lo merece, Kyoko siempre está en casa y nunca juega con Yuzu, en cambio, papa está siempre trabajando y para poder relajarse va a la cafetería de la tía Midori y siempre encuentra un lugar en su apretada agenda para jugar con Yuzu.

—¿Siempre está en casa? ¿No trabaja?

Yuzu negó con la cabeza—. Kyoko siempre está encerrada en alguna que otra habitación con una amiga suya y sólo sale cuando papa vuelve de trabajar.

La niña cogió a Hibari de la mano y se lo llevó de la habitación. Después de un cuarto de hora andando los dos se detuvieron delante de una puerta, puerta que Kyoya no reconoció por no haber estado en esa parte de la mansión.

—Hoy Hibari-san tiene suerte, papa está en casa.

Yuzu dejó ir la mano del mayor y empezó a correr por el pasillo mientras agitaba la mano y gritaba—: ¡PAPA!

Y la puerta que se encontraba cerrada se abrió de golpe, justo cuando la niña había desaparecido al doblar la esquina, mostrando a un Tsuna muy agitado y nervioso.

—¡¿Yuzu?

—No.

Tsuna al escuchar la respuesta miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el prefecto.

—¿Kyoya-kun? ¿No deberías estar con Yuzu?

Hibari simplemente se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa depredadora empujó al mayor dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—A veces pienso que me acechas —comentó Tsuna sentándose en el sillón que había en la estancia y poniendo a Kyoya encima de él—. Aunque he de decir que no me desagrada la idea.

Y los toques empezaron, primero lentos, queriendo hacer que el contrario se desesperara y suplicara por más, luego empezaron los toques más bruscos junto a mordidas y besos. Subiendo cada vez más la temperatura de la habitación y teniendo que despojarse de sus ropas por molestas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **…Este capítulo me ha quedado algo corto… bueno, quiero decir más que los dos anteriores. Principalmente iba a tener tres capítulos, pero como os habréis dado cuenta eso va a ser imposible, por eso el próximo será el último más un epílogo que habrá~

Ahora a responder a los reviews del capítulo 1 y 2:

**Bianchixgokudera25**: ¡Wiii~! Me alegra que te guste, aunque es un fic que ha salido de la nada me ayuda bastante a que la inspi vuelva y que guste hace mis ánimos suban xD Bueno, siendo de una familia con dinero algo consentida y mimada debía de ser, ¿no? xDD

**kurotsuki-tania1827**: ¿No te cae bien Haru? Porque diría que no xD

**ainsworth**: ¿Era tan evidente? Aunque mí propósito sí que era que fuese algo evidente, me alegra haberlo conseguido~ Gracias por halagar el fic, haces que se me suba el ego y eso no es buena cosa xDD ¿Sí? Lo cierto es que no sabía como manejar la situación con esos dos y más para que Kyoya les dejara, en lo que llevo aquí no he escrito, ni leído, ningún D18 o 6918 por eso no sabía como escribir esa parte. Bueno, a pasado de tres capítulos a cuatro más epílogo, es algo más largo ¿no?

**neko-san**: Se me hace raro un 18TYL!27, sí que puede ser porque Kyoya es muy Kyoya, pero quería un 2718 que hay muy pocos~ ¿No te cae bien? Bueno sí es cierto [o al menos yo creo] que tanto Haru como Kyoko están [en el manga] porque sí y punto, no les encuentro un qué en la trama, ellas dos sobran, pero tampoco me cae tan mal, si a tomado ese papel es porque ella ama a Tsuna-san, por nada más, podría haber sido otra pero a sido ella xD

**Mizuki-chan24**: ¿Sólo uno con Tsuna de seme de Yamamoto? Pues busca uno titulado: GONG! Porque en ese Tsuna es el seme de Kyoya~ Sí, también fue su tutor y cierto, se me hace raro que no se le pegue nada de él, el sadismo se pega, ¿no?

**D-JK23**: Claro que sí, y con escribirlas sucede lo mismo. Al principio cuesta y da cosa pero luego te acostumbras e incluso te sueltas~ Todo ha de decirse, tus preguntas me encantan y me sabe mal no poder responderte las de los otros fics aún pero en cuanto actualice fic te las contestaré, ahí voy con las de este: Sobre la enfermedad venera, para ser sincera no había pensado en eso, sería posible, y también es cierto que en ninguno de los momentos de intimidad he dado a entender que use protección, pero tampoco he puesto el lemon entero sólo partes, y con lo que pasó con Kyoko, en teoría, Tsuna aprendió a tener que usar condón, sino la mitad de dependientas de la cafetería, incluida Haru, tendrían algún hijo/hija de Tsuna. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas, y no pienses eso que va muy en serio, tus preguntas me encantan, eres la única que las hace y en consecuencia haces que hasta yo me coma el coco xDD

**Una que pasaba por aqui**: Claro que sí, el sadismo se pega~ En eso tienes razón, la gente se informa del lugar donde ha de trabajar supongo que por las prisas descuidó el hacerlo xD Sobre la posdata: No es que no me gusten, al contrario, me gustan y mucho, pero es que me aburro en clase. El profesor a de repetirse una y otra vez, una y otra vez, para que los demás alumnos lo entiendan y yo me aburro de escuchar la misma explicación tantas veces que me pongo a escribir, es la ventaja de entenderlo a la primera xDD

Pregunta del fic:

¿Alguien se imagina quién está con Kyoko?

La respuesta en el próximo capítulo~

Aclaración del capítulo:

La amante de Kyoko es siempre la misma.

Nos leemos.


	4. Celos y Esposa

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **Sigo disculpándome por los posibles OoC de cualquier personaje.

**Aclaraciones: **

«Pensamientos de Tsuna/Kyoya y/o los pensamientos del subconsciente»

—Habla personaje —

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cafetería Midori.<strong>

**Capítulo IV: Celos y Esposa.**

* * *

><p>Nunca se lo diría a nadie, ni lo reconocería ante nadie porque eso sería admitir que aceptaba el ser dominado por alguien, y él, como carnívoro que era, nunca admitiría algo tan bajo como el ser un herbívoro. Aunque sólo fuese en contadas ocasiones, aunque sólo fuese cuando dejaba que Tsuna le manoseara el cuerpo, aunque sólo fuese cuando la mirada del castaño hacia que sus hormonas se revolucionaran.<p>

Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, y menos aún a Tsuna, que mataría a cualquiera que se le acercase. Que la victoria que saboreaba cada martes y miércoles le dejaba un sabor amargo en el resto de días. Saber que el lunes aparecía con esos dos, hacía que los martes quisiese ser lo suficientemente salvaje como para que el castaño no se lo quitara de la cabeza. Los miércoles eran aún peor, porque después de ese día debía de esperar al próximo martes cuando Tsuna ya había pasado por otras manos, y muy posiblemente, haberse olvidado de sus encuentros.

Y ahora, el poder hacerlo en la casa del castaño donde ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo había estado en ella, era una nueva victoria. Una nueva victoria de la cual poder regodearse en frente de todos ellos, de mostrarles, que poco a poco, estaba acaparando toda la atención de Tsuna y que en menos de lo que se esperase ninguno de ellos, Tsuna ya sería suyo. Y si su mujer estaba delante para observar su victoria aún mejor.

Porque desde que las palabras del mayordomo habían sido procesadas por su mente, tenía su objetivo aún más claro. Arrebatarle el castaño y dejarla tirada en la calle. Iba a enseñarle que nadie le gana a Kyoya Hibari, ni siquiera a la hora de decidir con la persona que quiere estar hasta cansarse de dicha persona.

—_|—_

Al abrir los ojos Kyoya observó el rostro apacible de Tsuna después de tener relaciones. «Extraño», pensó. «Normalmente se va después de terminar».

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que la mesa de centro que normalmente había en la sala, se había convertido en una mesa de escritorio; que los cojines que normalmente usaba Tsuna para esperarle, ahora era una silla de piel; que el gran reloj de péndulo, estaba sustituido por un reloj normal de pared; las paredes adornadas con distintas pinturas, ahora eran adornadas por estanterías llenas de libros; y la ventana que mostraba la calle abarrotada de gente, mostraba un hermoso y cuidado jardín.

«Esto no es la cafetería…», Kyoya intentó levantarse pero el peso extra de un brazo rodeándole se lo impidió. «Maldito herbívoro», maldijo mentalmente intentando apartar el brazo del mayor cuando los recuerdos de la mañana habían inundado su mente. Recordando todo lo hecho y el porque no se encontraban en la cafetería.

—Hum… no te muevas —murmuró Tsuna apretando más el agarre.

A Kyoya le tembló una ceja, esto ya no le gustaba. El ser amable, cariñoso y todas esas tonterías no era lo suyo, y menos aún el quedarse desnudo, sucio de sudor y semen, en un sofá estrecho y para colmo de males, con alguien en las mismas condiciones que él, eso le ponía de muy mal humor.

Quería… no _debía _darse una ducha, limpiarse y vestirse. Él estaba ahí y le pagaban para cuidar a la niña… pero siendo sincero, le encantaría que la mujer de Tsuna entrase y les viera así. Le mostraría a esa mujer que el castaño no se cansaría de él.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Kyoya decidió dejar que Tsuna se le acurrucase y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque dudaba el poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

…

—Yuzu-chan, ¿dónde está Hibari-kun?—Preguntó una pelinaranja a su hija.

—Yuzu no lo sabe. No habrá venido aún.

—Yuzu-chan, ¿por qué no cambias el día para que venga? Seguro que ese chico tiene las tardes libres y…

—No, papa dice que Hibari-san trabaja con la tía Midori por las tardes. El único día que tiene libre es el domingo.

Kyoko suspiró y miró a su hija—. Yuzu-chan, ¿por qué no te importa que Tsu-kun vea a otra gente? Cuando lo hago yo te enfadas y durante días no me hablas.

Yuzu miró el juguete que tenía en las manos y se encogió de hombros—. Yuzu no lo sabe.

—Déjalo Kyoko, tú hija tiene complejo a papá. Y todo lo que haga o diga ese mequetrefe siempre será mejor que lo que hagas o digas tú.

La pelinaranja observó a su compañera y luego posó sus orbes en su hija—. ¿Eso es cierto, Yuzu-chan? ¿Prefieres a Tsu-kun que a mí?

La niña miró a su madre y a la pelirroja que la acompañaba—. Yuzu no lo sabe. Lo único que sabe Yuzu es que papa pasa más tiempo con Yuzu, y Kyoko pasa más tiempo con ella —terminó señalando a la mujer apoyada en una pared.

Kyoko miró a su compañera y le pidió—: M.M-chan, ¿puedes dejarme a solas con Yuzu-chan?

La nombrada bufó molesta y se fue dejándolas solas.

—¿Ahora podrías decirme qué te molesta de M.M. qué no te moleste de los amigos de Tsu-kun?

Yuzu se quedó pensativa y luego conestó—: Los amigos de papa no van detrás de su dinero, en cambio, esa señora va detrás del dinero de Kyoko o mejor dicho, del de papa.

Y dicho eso, la niña se puso a jugar con el juguete que portaba en las manos ignorando cualquier cosa que dijera su madre.

…

Fuera de la sala donde madre e hija halaban se encontraba M.M. esperando a que Kyoko saliera, observando las distintas pinturas e imágenes que adornaban las paredes cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a su compañera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo más en estos cortos cinco minutos?

—M.M-chan no seas tan dura, Yuzu-chan es sólo una niña es lógico que prefiera a quien más caso le haga —le comentó empezando a andar junto a la pelirroja.

—¿Lógico? ¿Me estás diciendo que si ese mequetrefe te hiciera más caso le preferirías a él por encima de mí?—Le preguntó con sarcasmo y señalándose el cuerpo.

Kyoko se rió entre dientes y le contestó—: Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Y deja de insultar a Tsu-kun, que aunque la vida nos haya llevado por estos caminos, él es un buen amigo.

—Sí, cierto. Y tú eres una mujer celosa, que aunque no quieras de esa forma a _ese_ no soportas ver a nadie más con él, dime tú como se explica eso.

Kyoko puso rostro pensativo y con una sonrisa inocente le respondió—: Supongo que al ser madre no quiero que Yuzu-chan tenga que elegir entre Tsu-kun y yo si acabásemos divorciándonos.

—Cla~aro, porque la mocosa elegiría a Sawada en lugar de a ti, ¿cierto?

—M.M-chan, tus palabras duelen.

—Haber pensado antes, en lugar de actuar por celos~

—No actué por celos.

—Oh, claro que no. El que te acostaras con Sawada, día tras día delante de esa chica llamada… ¿cómo era?... ¡ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo. Haru, no tiene nada que ver.

Kyoko frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso intentando dejar a la pelirroja atrás pero su intento falló, M.M. la alcanzó sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

—Vale, vale, ya me detengo… ¿a dónde vas?—Le preguntó al no reconocer el pasillo por donde estaban pasando.

—A hablar con Tsu-kun, voy a pedirle que convenza a Yuzu-chan para que ese niño no venga los domingos.

—Oh, es cierto. Que podría escucharnos —comentó haciéndole burla—. Vamos mujer, ese chico, según tú, puede ser amante de Sawada, ¿no?—Kyoko asintió—. Pues nada, mejor que mejor. Sawada se divierte con él y tú conmigo.

—Ya pero es que ayer estaban teniendo una cita, M.M-chan.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y miró a Kyoko—. ¿Una cita?—Kyoko volvió asentir sin dejar de andar—. ¡Jajaja! Estás jodida, dentro de poco Sawada te pide el divorcio y el niño toma tú puesto como 'Señora de la casa' —le dijo carcajeándose.

—No es gracioso M.M-chan, si a mí se me acaban los lujos, a ti también se te acaban. ¿O te has olvidado de quien te está manteniendo?—Le preguntó deteniendo su andar y mirando a los ojos de la pelirroja.

M.M. sonrió con sorna—. No querida, no me he olvidado. Pero yo, al contrario que tú, puedo buscarme a otro u otra para que me mantenga. En cambio tú, sólo podrías buscarte a otra, ya que otros no te complacen sexualmente y acabarían echándote de la casa —M.M. empezó a andar de nuevo indicándole a la pelinaranja que la guiara.

—Eres cruel, M.M-chan.

—Tú me lo haces serlo. Además, ¿aún no hemos llegado? Me estoy cansando de tanto andar.

—Ya estamos —le contestó observando la puerta delante de ella.

—¿Aquí es donde se encuentra Sawada? ¿Y qué tiene de especial esta sala?

—Su despacho. Lugar donde lo almacena todo, pero no te hagas ilusiones no encontrarías nada, Tsu-kun lo tiene todo muy bien escondido.

M.M. soltó otra carcajada—. Como me conoces, pero si sabes eso, es que tú ya has buscado para robarle a tú _marido. _

—No te equivoques, Reborn-san quería hacer una prueba contra ladrones.

—Y te usó a ti.

—Exacto. Revisé toda la sala, no me olvidé de nada, pero lo que verdaderamente tiene valor no pude encontrarlo. La seguridad en esta sala es indiscutible —y dicho esto, Kyoko llamó a la puerta y esperó.

…

Dos golpes en la puerta hizo que volviese a abrir los ojos, oh, como mordería hasta la muerte al desgraciado o desgraciada que hubiera interrumpido su sueño. Con lo tranquilo que se encontraba, estaba a punto de dormirse y justo en ese momento debían de llamar a la puerta. Disfrutaría golpeando al osado herbívoro… si pudiese deshacerse del mortal agarre que le mantenía sujeto.

Porque Kyoya tenía fuerza, y mucha, su fuerza era indiscutible, pero ese castaño parecía tener más o al menos eso demostraba, aunque también podría ser que él estuviera bajando la guardia, ya que es imposible que el castaño le haga daño no tiene motivos para vigilar en cada momento…

«Maldito herbívoro, ¿cómo puede tener tanta fuerza estando dormido?».

—No… Reb-Reborn… el mazo no, que duele…—murmuraba Tsuna.

«¿Reborn? ¿Y ese quién es?».

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar siendo esta vez más fuertes, logrando despertar a Tsuna, que con un chillido empezó a pedir disculpas a nadie en particular.

—Herbívoro, ¿qué haces?

—¿Huh?—Tsuna miró a su alrededor—. ¿Kyoya-kun?

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron sonar haciendo que Tsuna se levantase y cogiese su ropa interior junto a sus pantalones y se los pusiese.

—¡Un momento! ¡Ya voy!

Por el camino hacia la puerta, Tsuna cogió la camisa de Kyoya junto a los pantalones y ropa interior y se lo lanzó al menor para que se lo pusiese. El prefecto observó la ropa y con una sonrisa maliciosa sólo se puso la camisa y la ropa interior, lanzando los pantalones de nuevo por el suelo, y levantándose se puso junto a Tsuna que ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

No sabía quien era la persona al otro lado, pero teniendo en cuenta de donde se encontraban, sólo había dos personas que podrían ser. La niña o la esposa. Y no sabía porque, pero Kyoya pondría la mano en el fuego y no se quemaría si dijese que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Kyoko.

Tsuna abrió la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que el prefecto estaba a su lado, y con una sonrisa recibió a su mujer y compañera.

—¿Kyoko? ¿M.M-san? ¿Sucede algo?

Y su pregunta fue respondida por una carcajada de la pelirroja y unos ojos abiertos en sorpresa por la pelinaranja.

—¿De qué te ríes, M.M-san?—Preguntó sin entender nada.

La pelirroja no podía parar de carcajearse y decidió señalar, apuntando justamente a la derecha de Tsuna, quien, al bajar la mirada, se encontró con que Kyoya también estaba ahí y solamente con la camisa.

—Kyoya-kun…—suspiró Tsuna—…¿dónde están los pantalones?

—Por ahí, no los he encontrado.

—Pe…

La oración de Tsuna fue cortada por una mirada amenazadora de Kyoya advirtiéndole que como dijese nada estaba muerto.

—E-Entiendo…—Tsuna decidió que para su bien, tanto mental como físico, debía de ignorar el hecho de que el prefecto estaba exponiendo, no sólo su piel, sino también las numerosas marcas que había puesto en esa piel—. ¿Necesitas algo Kyoko?

—No. Ya todo me está quedando muy claro, Tsu-kun. Deseas a un crío que a una mujer.

—Kyoko me parece que no estás en posición de decir que deseo o dejo de desear. Lo que haga con Kyoya-kun no es de tú incumbencia, así que, si sólo era eso, por favor márchate de aquí que sabes que no puedes estar.

—Claro, yo no puedo estar pero él sí, ¿cierto? Creo que tengo más derecho que este crío a estar en esta ala de la mansión.

Tsuna suspiró con cansancio, observado los rostros divertidos de M.M. y Kyoya.

—Kyoko, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido y…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes, no voy a molestarte cuando estés con el empleado de Midori-san, pero creo que deberías avisarla, ¿no?

M.M., Kyoya y Tsuna la miraron confundidos siendo el último quien expresara la duda—: ¿Avisarla?

—Sí, ella es su jefa. Es normal que quiera saber cuando sus empleados hacen horas extra, a fin de cuentas, deberás pagarle los servicios a Hibari-kun, ¿no?

Y si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Tsuna, Kyoko ahora mismo estaría tirada en el suelo con un furioso prefecto encima de ella y golpeándole su precioso rostro.

«Gracias por ser mi tutor Reborn», Tsuna le agradeció mentalmente mientras ejercía más fuerza en el agarre para que Kyoya no se soltase.

…

En un bar de algún lugar de Japón se encontraba Reborn tomando su bien preciado expresso cuando de repente estornudó.

—Reborn, ¿te has resfriado?—Le pregunta su acompañante.

Con una sonrisa seductora el tutor en casa le responde—: Me parece que sí, tendrás que cuidarme Lambo.

—¡Cá-Cállate! ¡Seguro que alguien está hablando mal de ti!—Le responde un muy sonrojado Lambo.

Reborn se queda pensativo y murmura—: Deberé de enseñarle a Dame-Tsuna a no hablar de mí a mis espaldas.

—¿Decías algo?

—Sí, vamos a casa. Tenemos que _ordenar_ la habitación.

Levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentado, Reborn coge a Lambo y lo saca a rastras del bar mientras el menor empieza a despotricar incoherencias.

…

—Kyoko, vete —le ordenó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no hemos…

—Vete. Ahora.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kyoko dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido con una sonriente M.M. detrás de ella.

—Y tú, cálmate.

Kyoya le mandó una mirada mortal a la vez que le decía—: No recibo ordenes de nadie.

—Me importa muy poco eso, Kyoko es mi esposa y no por ello voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

Eso, en lugar de tranquilizar al prefecto cosa que Tsuna esperaba que sucediera, hizo el efecto contrario. Lo enfureció aún más queriendo golpear, no solamente a la pelinaranja, sino también al castaño.

«Estúpido herbívoro, maldito imbécil. Da igual cuanta fuerza tenga, un herbívoro siempre será un herbívoro».

—Cálmate —la mirada que recibió como respuesta hizo que suspirara—. Sé que Kyoko ha dicho algo por lo cual hacerle pagar, pero el golpear a una mujer no creo que esté dentro de las enseñanzas que te dieron tus padres.

Kyoya resopló en molestia—. Suéltame maldito imbécil.

Tsuna decidió complacerle para no tener que ser el recibidor de su ira y acabar, muy posiblemente, en un hospital. Menudo ejemplo sería para su hija y el sermón junto a una tortura inimaginable que recibiría de Reborn sería su perdición, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a sufrir.

Mientras observaba el como Kyoya recogía su ropa y terminaba de vestirse Tsuna decidió intentar calmar los ánimos, cosa que antes había hecho muy mal.

—No le hagas caso, es la primera vez que traigo a alguien que no sea parte de la compañía a casa y Kyoko se ha molestado.

Kyoya seguía sin hacerle caso a la vez que se abrochaba el pantalón y se ajustaba su chaqueta del gakuran.

—Sabrás que a Midori-san no le pago por esto, ¿no?

Eso llamó la atención del menor quien sólo le miró de reojo.

—A Midori-san sólo le pago lo que tomamos, la decisión que tomen sus empleados no las cobra.

Kyoya se dio la vuelta y miró al castaño a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Ya sé que vienes a cuidar a Yuzu, pero por una vez que te quedes aquí no sucederá nada, ¿verdad?—Le preguntó estirando los brazos e indicándole que se acercara.

El menor siguió mirándole mal e ignorando la petición muda de Tsuna, decidió que mejor ir a hacer su trabajo. Volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, agarró el pomo y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó el suspiro de Tsuna seguido de—: Normalmente los domingos me divierto y este deberé pasarlo trabajando.

Esa frase, que aunque fue dicha sin tener la intención de ser escuchada, llamó la atención de Kyoya.

—Qué quieres decir.

Tsuna al escucharle sonrió y cruzándose de piernas y brazos decidió contestarle—: Desde que estoy contigo no he tenido el deseo de estar con otros, ¿extraño, verdad?

Kyoya soltó el pomo y con una sonrisa de superioridad se acercó al castaño.

—¿Con nadie?

—Con nadie —le aseguró el castaño descruzando sus piernas y dejando que Kyoya se sentara sobre ellas.

—Eres mío.

Tsuna se rió entre dientes y besando castamente los labios del menor le dijo—: Soy tuyo.

La sonrisa de superioridad se convirtió en una de victoria antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar con enojo a Tsuna.

—¿Sucede algo?—Tsuna le preguntó confundido.

—Esa mujer —le respondió—. Eres mío, divórciate de ella —le ordenó.

—Me encantaría complacerte pero eso va a ser imposible —le contestó empezando a desnudarle de nuevo—. Entenderás que no quiero que mi hija tenga una familia aún más disfuncional de la que ya tiene. Debe de ser difícil para ella como para que ahora yo me divorcie de su madre —le explicó habiendo tenido éxito al sacarle la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme.

—No comparto —le informó cruzándose de brazos y deteniendo los ávidos movimientos del mayor—. Lo mío es mío y de nadie más.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo toque a Kyoko? Fui algo descuidado, el día en que quedó embarazada no usé protección y Yuzu fue el resultado, desde ese día, ella a tenido miedo de que vuelva a suceder y yo he tomado precauciones con las otras con quien he estado. No hay de que preocuparse por compartirme.

Aunque eso no le convenció del todo, se dejó hacer. Ya habría otros momentos en los que podría insistirle para que la dejase, a fin y al cabo, el castaño ya era suyo. Él mismo se lo había dicho, y sin duda, a la mañana siguiente lo haría saber a cualquiera que se le acercase mucho.

Porque los carnívoros como él, no comparten a sus acompañantes y más si le dan tanto placer.

—_|—_

Y mientras Kyoya disfrutaba de otra ronda en el despacho de Tsuna, en su apartamento el cartero, temblando de miedo al saber quien vivía detrás de esa puerta, había dejado otra carta venida de Moscú, la cual, a la mañana siguiente, le traería muchos problemas al dueño del apartamento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Antes que nada disculparme por no haber actualizado el fin de semana como era mi intención, pero estamos pintando en mi casa y pues se me necesita para que eche una mano. Aquí el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo será el epílogo y el final del fic~

Ahora a responder a los reviews:

**D-JK23**: Nah, ni yo tampoco sé mucho, sólo que se me ocurrió hacer la prueba a ver que tal. ¿No te gusta? Yo no opino, ni me gusta ni me disgusta, es pasable. Mi primer yuri fue un one-shot de YukinoMare, y lo cierto, es que me puse a ver para leer otro y nada, si no son escritos por ella no los leo. No hace falta que lo agradezcas si hay preguntas yo siempre las contesto~

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**: No~ Respuesta equivocada, aunque ahora no hace falta que lo diga, ¿no? Debería haber respondido los reviews al principio del fic xD Jajaja, yo también suelo ponerlo de nena es más mis otros fics son una gran muestra de ello xDD Pero también me gusta mucho el Tsuna seme~

**Mizuki-chan24**: Sí~í es que sino Kyoya no sería Kyoya. No~ Respuesta equivocada, aunque ahora no hace falta que lo diga ya sé sabe xD Sobre la continuación… ya veré, si la hay será sólo un one-shot o uno de dos capítulos pero no creo que la haga, todo dependerá del que rumbo tome el epílogo.

**yunmoon**: Pues has acertado en tus divagaciones xDD Las razones las tiene aunque no las he dado a conocer en este capítulo, en el epílogo si se da la ocasión se revelarán y si no haré como un omake a parte o algo parecido sobre ello. No es que me haya empezado a gustar más o menos, el 2718 ya me gustaba pero como había tan pocos (por no decir ninguno) de esta pareja me daba un no-sé-qué el escribir sobre ellos y más me era difícil encajar a Kyoya de uke, quien acabó por motivarme para escribir 2718 fue Sadaharu una gran fan de esta pareja, que por eso el de _Como un herbívoro _está dedicado a ella, y este salió mientras escribía el fic antes mencionado. Cuesta mucho verles y más con esas personalidades pero se ven tan, tan… no tengo palabras para describirles.

**Ruby Kagamine**: No te enfades, es que estoy falta de inspiración y esto me ayuda. Ya tengo el principio del capítulo 6 de _Buscando a la pareja perfecta _y el principio del capítulo 9 de _Después de la muerte hay otra vida_, también tengo (para gran desesperación mía) el epílogo de _¡¿Ese soy yo? _Bueno, es un gran comienzo, mis fics llaman la atención sin saber quien los escribe xD La respuesta es errónea~ Y eso que has dicho a cuatro, y no es ninguna de ellas xDD Me parece que M.M. era poco esperada~ Por supuesto que me vas a leer en mis otros fics, espero que el próximo en actualizar sea o _BALPP _o _¡¿ESY?_ Uno de los dos.

**bianchixgokudera25**: Jajaja, me alegra que te gustaran las cartas es difícil meterse en la mente de personajes tan peculiares como los es Kyoya (y sus padres) y más teniendo en cuenta de que no se conocen sus personalidades… ¿En serio? Bueno como no está M lo máximo que puedo escribir es lime, como en los capítulos anteriores, aunque me parece que en los anteriores el lime era algo más fuerte que el del capítulo tres. No~ No es Hana, a ella tampoco la veo de esa forma puede que de joven hiciera algo por curiosidad pero yo tampoco creo que sea de esas.

Respuesta a la anterior 'Pregunta del fic':

Aunque ya la sabéis, la respuesta correcta era M.M.

Nos leemos.


	5. Epílogo: Verdades y Sorpresas

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **Sigo disculpándome por los posibles OoC de cualquier personaje.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos Kyoya y/o los pensamientos de su subconsciente»

—Habla Personaje —

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cafetería Midori.<strong>

**Epílogo: Verdades y Sorpresas.**

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos Kyoya se encontró con el techo de su habitación, al mirar a su alrededor vislumbró el mobiliario y accesorios que complementaban la sala. Y con un profundo ceño fruncido se levantó de la cama recordando el como llegó ahí cuando en realidad estaba en casa del castaño.<p>

"_La melodía de un teléfono móvil estaba sonando, más en concreto, la melodía del de Kyoya. Pero este no le hacía ni caso y seguía dándose placer a sí mismo mientras Tsuna le observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro._

—_Es el tuyo, Kyoya-kun. ¿No deberías contestar?_

_La amenazante mirada que le mandó el menor hizo que se le escapara una ligera risa y le ayudase en la tarea._

_Kyoya empezó a molestarse, nunca en la vida le había molestado la canción de su amada escuela pero ese momento no era el más indicado como para que le estuvieran llamando. Estaba ocupado y debía de acabar antes de que quisiera morder hasta la muerte al impertinente y osado herbívoro que se había atrevido a llamarle._

_Pero Tsuna fue el primero en cansarse de escuchar la canción y, dejando de darle placer al prefecto, se levantó yendo en dirección al sonido, una vez cogió el móvil se lo lanzó a Kyoya, quien lo atrapó en el aire, y le dijo—: Contesta porque se me están quitando las ganas de continuar._

_Con una maldición silenciosa Kyoya contestó la llamada—: Qué —exigió mostrando su molestia al ser interrumpido, pero la voz que sonó al otro lado del audífono hizo que abriera, ligeramente, los ojos—. Cuándo —volvió a exigir enderezándose y resoplando—. Avisad antes si volvéis —y al decir eso Kyoya lanzó el móvil contra la pared._

—_¿Quién era?—Tsuna le preguntó con curiosidad, sabía que el pelinegro se enojaba con facilidad y no toleraba muchas cosas pero de ahí a lanzar el aparato contra la pared… lo dicho por esa persona debían de ser muy malas noticias._

—_Mis padres —soltó entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño._

—_¿Tus padres? ¿Es que no saben que trabajas aquí?—Le preguntó sin entenderle._

—_Sí y no. Sí saben que trabajo para ti y no saben donde exactamente._

—_¿Por algo en especial? Si lo hubiera sabido habría hablado antes con tus padres y así poder obtener su permiso…_

—_Estaban de viaje. Han vuelto —le cortó antes de que pusiera su modo de padre responsable._

_Tsuna abrió la boca en forma de 'O' y asintió con la cabeza al entender el problema—. Saben que trabajas cuidando a mí hija, pero no saben esto —el castaño señaló a ambos ya que estaban desnudos._

_Kyoya volteó el rostro y le dijo—: No les concierne. Es mí vida y hago con ella lo que quiero._

—_No seré el mejor padre del mundo —empezó Tsuna con un suspiro—, pero si mí hija estuviera en tu posición me gustaría saberlo y conocer la persona que está con ella._

_Kyoya se levantó posicionándose en frente del castaño y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mayor empezando a atraerle hacia él y a ver si así podía callarle pero…_

…_Tsuna no se agachó, al contrario, se cruzó de brazos y le miró con reproche._

—_Tus padres están en casa, acaban de llegar de un viaje. Esperan que estés allí para recibirles._

—_Me da igual. Sigamos._

—_No —le dijo tajante y sin derecho a protestar—. Ve a tú casa y mañana ya nos veremos, si se da el caso._

_Con esa sentencia Tsuna retiró los brazos del menor de su cuello y empezó a recoger la ropa esparcida por el despacho junto a un molesto y enojado prefecto, que en ese momento sólo deseaba morder a sus padres hasta la muerte."_

Al salir de _su _habitación de _su _apartamento y entrar en _su _pequeña cocina se encontró con las dos personas que ayer le fastidiaron una buena noche placer. Sus padres no podían ser más inoportunos.

—Buenos días, hijo —le saludó su madre, una mujer de larga cabellera oscura, ojos castaños que denotaban amabilidad y una sonrisa que daría energía a cualquiera que la viera, excepto a su hijo y a veces a su marido.

Kyoya ignoró a su madre, se sentó en _su _silla de _su _apartamento y empezó a comerse el desayuno preparado por la mujer.

—Podrías devolverme el saludo, han sido seis meses sin vernos.

Kyoya siguió ignorando a su madre mientras la comida en su plato iba vaciándose.

—¿Interrumpimos algo ayer?

Esa pregunta hizo que casi se atragantara pero supo disimularlo lo suficiente para que al menos su madre no se diera cuenta.

—Sí que interrumpimos —afirmó su padre dándole un pequeño sorbo a su te.

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua, sabía que podría esconder ese pequeño e inaudible gesto a su madre pero no a su padre.

—¿Y qué interrumpimos? ¿Era algo muy importante? Oh, ese hombre que ayer te trajo a casa era tú jefe, ¿cierto? Es alguien de buen ver, Kyoya debes cogerle y no dejarle ir —su madre cerró la mano en forma de puño y miró al prefecto con ojos decididos.

Su padre sólo atinó a suspirar, en cambio Kyoya sonrió detrás de la taza de te. Que poco sabía su madre, por no decir que no sabía nada.

Ese _hombre, _como ella le llamaba, ya lo había cogido. Ese _hombre _ya era suyo desde el momento en que le puso los ojos en esa cafetería. Ese _hombre _le había pertenecido desde el momento en que él le puso las manos encima. Y de momento no tenía pensado dejarle ir.

¿Por qué no darle un trozo de lo que tenía pensado? O al menos, algo de información sobre ese _hombre de buen ver_.

—Se llama Tsunayoshi Sawada, tiene una hija de cinco años nombrada Yuzu y está casado con una mujer nombrada Kyoko —les informó viendo con gran altivez los rostros sorprendidos de sus padres—. Y no pienso dejarle ir, porque ya es mío.

Sus padres no podían creer lo que oían, su hijo estaba interesado en alguien casado y con hija, la relación que su niño quería con ese hombre era un imposible. Pero la sentencia final de Kyoya hizo que su madre se desmayara y su padre se atragantara con el te.

—Y pienso hacer que se divorcie de su mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Okis, erm… este final ha quedado muy, demasiado, abierto -.-'' Si me viene la inspi o se me ocurre como continuarlo lo haré. Hablando de continuar fics… me sorprendió mucho leer en los reviews de _Detrás de todo hay algo más _y de _Accidente _que se quiere secuela, no me lo esperaba… bueno, del que si que no me lo esperaba era del primer nombrado, el segundo ya tenía pensado hacerla xD Incluso tengo la idea más o menos ya hecha.

Bueno, volviendo al tema. Si se me ocurre como continuarla lo haré pero de momento no prometo nada que tengo muchas historias que continuar.

Pues dicho esto, a contestar reviews:

**bianchixgokudera25**: Amigos con derecho a roce pero sin que uno de ellos esté conforme del todo xD No te preocupes porque ya le haya dado final, como se puede ver tengo la intención de continuarla pero no ahora mismo. Bueno, supongo que el final no era tan esperado como se pensaba xD Ya M.M. fue la menos esperada, es que pensé que era la más indicada para el puesto ya que las otras no las veo, no sé si me explico.

**Ruby Kagamine**: En cierto modo nadie se imaginó que sería ella xD Sí, despacio pero voy volviendo a recuperarlo. Me alagas que te gusten tanto, lo cierto es que a veces dudo de hacerlos… pero bueno, una vez los subo todas las dudas las dejo quienes leen para que me digan que piensan de ellos.

**yunmoon**: Sí~ Nadie se lo imaginó xD A mí también me gusta además pensé que el papel le quedaría como anillo al dedo. Aunque no haya explicado mucho sobre lo sucedido entre esos tres y la carta hay dos omake's que si lo hacen… más o menos.

**Kyomi120500**: Tranquila, estudiar es más importante además, los fics no se van corriendo así que no hay de que preocuparse~ Siento mucho el estar tardando con los otros fics, pero estoy trabajando en ellos, la inspi se fue y el hacer esto me está ayudando a recuperarla.

**D-JK23**: Bueno la carta no ha salido en el epílogo pero más o menos sale en uno de los omake's que he hecho de este fic.

**regeryyentha**: Simplemente intento ponerme en la mente de Kyoya aunque es muy difícil, siempre dudo de si de verdad está bien caracterizado pero luego, al leer los reviews, se me van las dudas ya que gusta. Mi intención no era que se odiase a Kyoko, cada persona actúa de la manera que cree que es mejor y ella pensaba que haciendo eso pues… eso -.-'' No sé como explicarme.

**kurotsuki-tania1827**: Nah, no te preocupes, cuando yo pienso 'luego comento' el luego no viene nunca porque se me olvida ¬¬'' memoria pez lo sé. Es un gran alago que a Kyoya le guste~ Porque nunca pensé que le gustaría ser el uke en una relación xDD Nah, dejando eso de lado. Espero que el epílogo no haya decepcionado~

Y aquí termina este short-fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

_Special Thanks _a: **bianchixgokudera25**, **kurotsuki-tania1827**, **ainsworth**, **neko-san**, **Mizuki-chan24**, **D-JK23**, **Una que pasaba por aqui**, **Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**, **yunmoon**, **Ruby Kagamine**,** Kyomi120500** y **regeryyentha**. También a quienes han agregado el fic en alertas y favs.

Nos leemos.


End file.
